Twist of Fate
by Tazzi-Devil
Summary: AU Fifth year. James and Lily had a secret that only two were privy to. Fourteen years later Lily and James are dead, one of the two is insane, and Harry is in the dark. Just how much has been kept from him? And why are Death Eaters at Grimmauld Place?
1. Prologue

**WARNING: DISCLAIMER CONTAINS DEATHLY HALLOWS SPOILERS.**

**Blueflamefreak:** NOOOO!!!!!!!!!! OH GOD WHY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -_runs and hides in corner, sobbing loudly-_

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** _-sweatdrops-_ ehm….anyway…so we-

**Blueflamefreak:** Why Fred!? WHY!?!?!

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Shut. Up.

**Blueflamefreak: _-_**_bursts into hysterical sobs-_

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Right…anyway, so…we take a break to fix up some stuff and what happens? Fred dies.

**Blueflamefreak:** _-sobs louder, stops and gasps-_ But…but what about George? …WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE?!?!?

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Fred dies…so do Remus and Tonks…but you don't seem to care…

**Blueflamefreak:** …b…but Fred…

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Bluefreak…shut up…now…

**Blueflamefreak:** _-sniffle- _Yes'm…

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Good girl…now do the disclaimer…

**Blueflamefreak:** Bugger off…

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** _-gives evil look and raises wand-_ Disclaimer…now…or….a certain someone will never see a certain show ever again.

**Blueflamefreak:** _-eyes wide and teary-_ b-b-b…sniff ….evil…

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters blah blah. We do own Cedric, Jake, Lizzie, Aoife…and…Mattie owns himself…coz he's to cute to be legally owned….

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Good girl. No more tv for you.

**Blueflamefreak:** WHAT?!!? NO!!!

Authors note: Aoife is pronounced 'Ee-fa'

Read and Review Please.

**We did have this posted up already as 'River of Poison' but felt the need to change some stuff.**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE **

"Rattler!!" The demented voice hissed, anger dripping off the words like venom off a snakes fangs. The hissed name echoed through the winding halls and corridors until it struck the person in question. The figure's back snapped back, pain searing through them at the malice held within their name. The other four in the room, continued their conversation as if nothing had happened, knowing what punishment awaited them if they reacted. Rattler knelt rigidly for a few seconds, breathing deeply to control the pain and then forced their body to stand. Without a word to the others in the vicinity, Rattler stalked out of the room and down the darkened hallway, shadows reaching out to try and encompass the slight figure. The other four acknowledged the painful exit silently until Rattler was well out of the room, then they all slumped. The smallest of the four drew his legs up to his chest; arms wrapped around his knees and let out a concerned whimper, the bulky figure next to him slung an arm around his shoulder in a comforting manner. The smaller of the remaining two growled angrily and kicked a chair with heavy boots, causing the wooden leg to splinter before crossing their arms over their chest, hunching their shoulders against the cold stone wall and staring at the door their friend had just walked out.

"Not again!" The last one growled angrily, lazily flicking their wand to repair the broken chair leg. "God damn it!"

Voldemort regarded the black cloaked figure in front of him with cold indifference burning through him. Hatred, rage, malice and spite radiated off him with every beat of his callous heart and he made sure Rattler felt it. He grinned pitilessly as Rattler shivered from the sheer feel of his anger and power.

"Rattler." He hissed, slitted red eyes trained on the kneeling figure in front of him.

"Milord." Rattler answered, trying almost successfully to keep the tremble out of their voice. Voldemort grinned, the child was learning.

"It's seems dear Mr. Potter is quite adept at escaping me, wouldn't you agree?" The figure remained silent, anger beginning to swell inside them. Voldemort continued. "And as you would well know by now. That does not bode well for certain people in the room."

"What are you waiting for?" The figure spat suddenly. "A written apology? Because you should know by now, no Potter would ever apologise to you." They cut themselves off, silently fuming at themselves for losing control. Voldemort grinned.

"Crucio." The figure fell to the floor, writhing in silent agony. "Yes, well it was also said no Potter would ever serve me. Oh how times have changed." He lifted the curse, enjoying the strangled gasps that came from his servants lips.

Rattler pulled more air into constricting lungs, desperate for anything to concentrate on, to not think of the pain or of the creature in the room with them. Refusing to think of Voldemort as a human, he had long ago lost any traits of humanity. Rattler had grown up with pain, but this level of Cruciatus just because bloody Potter kept escaping, was unimaginable. _God damn you Harry! One of these day's I'm going to…can't kill him…severely maim you for this! One of these fucking days!_ Rattler's train of thought was cut short by unimaginable pain and a gleefully hissed word.

"CRUCIO!!"

* * *

On the other side of England, in the smallest room of an average house, Harry Potter, the boy who lived, lunged forward, mind reeling and stomach churning; a pain filled scream dying in his throat and a coppery taste flooding his mouth as his teeth pierced his tongue in an effort to stay silent. He flopped backward, arms too heavy with sleep to hold himself upright any longer. He lay in the darkened room, gasping for air and trying to understand why every part of his body twinged in pain. His mind reached back to the dream that had awoken him and he frowned, unsure what to think; ever since he had come back from school, he had dreamt of the graveyard. Every night he had relived the horror of watching Voldemort's return, relived the way his blood boiled like liquid fire as he looked on the traitorous rat. Every night he had felt the terror clasp him as he faced the Dark Lord in a duel to the death and every night he had come across the uncertain warmth and bewilderment as his parents 'shadows' had protected him. Every night he was forced to relive the heart wrenching pain of Cedric's death. He was forced to watch again and again was Cedric was hit by the blinding green light, every night he saw the shock, the uncensored fear in Cedric's eyes as his body arched back before tumbling ungracefully to the ground. No warning, no time to do anything, not even scream. And every time he saw this, he felt his soul shatter a little more. He groaned in desperation, just wanting this nightmarish summer to end. 

"Cedric…" Harry murmured. "Fuck…Damn it…" He knew there was nothing he could have done to save Cedric after he touched that cup, but it was his fault that Cedric touched it in the first place. And so, guilt continued to wash over him in harsh, unforgiving waves which strengthened after every nightmare. Harry frowned now. This was different. For almost a month he had dreamt of the graveyard. Almost a month he had relived that night, and now this…this dream so different from it…but…so realistic…almost like a vision…_ What the heck was that? It…damn it…it was real…it was like that muggle last year…this was real and the figure…he was…he…who was he? Why is he familiar to me? Is he at Hogwarts? No…I'd have recognised him…Rattler…what the hell? GOD DAMN IT!!!_

After trying for another twenty minutes and watching the room lighten as the sun began to rise into the sky, Harry conceded to the fact that sleep was to elude him and threw off his covers. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and blinked a few times before placing them on. He felt a dry, almost sick feeling in his throat and stumbled lethargically to the small mirror inside his broken closet. He peered into the unwavering silver surface and saw the 'saviour of the wizarding world'. He snorted at the thought. The wizarding worlds 'saviour' was a scrawny, underfed and over neglected fourteen, nearly fifteen year old boy with red, blood shot eyes, eternal bed head and deep purple bruises under his eyes; a tell tale sign of the diminishing hours of sleep. Add these to the pale skin and weary, defeated stance he held and you had perfect evidence of the toll the horrors of the graveyard had played on his psyche. He snorted once again. _The wizarding world is doomed. Their 'saviour' can't even get a decent night sleep. Some saviour…next person who decides I'm gonna save them from Voldemort is gonna get Dudley's old bike shoved right up their-_

"BOY!!" The high pitched shriek on the other side of his door, accompanied by the continuous pounding, cut off his train of thought. "We're going out! There's a list of chores on the fridge. I WANT THEM DONE BEFORE I GET BACK!!!"

"Yes Aunt Petunia." He called obediently, grateful for the cover of the door, he took this moment to flip her off. He heard his aunt walking away and glanced at the clock, then out the window into the bright day light. "Not only is their 'saviour' an insomniac…he was just staring at himself in the mirror for an hour…yep…their doomed…can't even keep track of the bloody time…"

He shook his head in defeat and stalked over to his bed, falling backwards on it and staring at the ceiling for several minutes before jolting upright. He knelt on the floor and quickly found the loose floorboard, prying it open and fishing out one of his most prized possessions. A tattered photo album, not worn by disuse and neglect, but by being opened repeatedly and used too often. He flipped easily to the page he wanted and paused on the photo of his parents wedding day. He looked down on their smiling faces as they enthusiastically waved up at him and felt a smile tugging at his lips until he remembered the graveyard and the shadows. And Cedric's grim request. Harry grimaced and carefully shut the album, not able to look upon the unknowingly happy faces any more. He breathed in slowly and just as slowly released the breath, calming himself and carefully placing the album back in the small gap and replacing the floorboard.

"God damn it." He muttered. "Sirius, Remus, if you guys leave me here all summer…I swear to god, Voldemort will look like a safe house…"

* * *

**Blueflamefreak:** Tv now? Please? 

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Nope…no show for you….

**Blueflamefreak:** _-twitches-_ That's it…one of 'em's dying next chapter!!!

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** …so, what channels it on?

**Blueflamefreak:** Bien fille!

**-Tazzi-Devil-:** Damn French speaking... stupid almost French speaking friend

Read and Review Please

-Tazzi-Devil- in association with Blueflamefreak


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters blah blah. We do own Cedric, Jake, Lizzie, Aoife…and…Mattie owns himself…coz he's to cute to be legally owned….

_Authors note: Aoife is pronounced 'Ee-fa'_

_Read and Review Please._

**We did have this posted up already as 'River of Poison' but felt the need to change some stuff.**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

"Okay I think we're done here." Lizzie stated with a nod. "Thank you professor, for your time and patience. In particular with our resident hot-head."

"Fuck you Liz." Jake grumbled, still pissed off about being hexed. "God damn body bind…" Lizzie ignored him, as the professor had recently learned to do as well.

"Now I think we will have to go before anyone…unpleasant realises our absence and reports it to Mouldy." Lizzie noted the slight grin on the professor's face and added. "We will be in touch."

"Have a safe journey Rattler. And be careful." Lizzie grinned herself.

"That is impossible for me. And I daresay the same for my brother." This time the professor chuckled.

"Yes, his…delinquent streak has been noticed by almost everyone in the school."

"Well then you'd hate to have me…"

"Lizzie," Jake called in a sing song voice. "Cedric-kins says it's time to go. The area is clear." Lizzie finally paid her friend some attention and nodded her consent.

"Before you go Rattler," The professor stalled her, still careful to use her code name. "Isn't there a fourth member of your team?"

"Oh yes, unfortunately they were…detained…along with one more. So we are quite impatient to get back." A shadow crossed through Lizzie's eyes before she blinked it away. "Goodbye." With identical 'cracks' Lizzie and Jake disappeared. The professor sighed and relaxed. _Oh god, she's just like James. _The thought was immediately cast aside and the professor straightened her back until it was almost rigid. She had to report back to Dumbledore.

"And then I'm going in a bath." She muttered bitterly. "I need to relax…ha! Like that's possible." She cleared her throat and glanced around before apparating with a resounding 'crack'.

The 'crack' sounded again as she appeared in a darkened alleyway adjoining a silent street. She paused for a moment to straighten her robes before walking quietly out of the alleyway and into the half light of dawn. She quickly crossed the street and entered the house that had seemingly suddenly appeared. She closed the door and stalked into the kitchen, noticing a weary Remus and cheerful Dumbledore seated at the table whilst Molly bustled around the stove, cooking up a breakfast for the still sleeping occupants of Grimmauld Place

"Ah, Minerva!" Dumbledore exclaimed, blue eyes twinkling. "So nice of you to join us." McGonagall pursed her lips in response; she held no doubt in her mind that he knew she was coming.

"Albus, I'd like to speak to you privately, if I could?" She asked, Dumbledore smiled cheerily and walked out of the room, followed quickly by McGonagall. Dumbledore led her into the musty drawing room, and turned to face her, waiting patiently. McGonagall sighed and began to relay the information that had been intrusted to her. He asked her a few questions afterwards which she diligently answered. The question and answer session went on for another ten minutes before McGonagall heard people upstairs stirring and excused herself for a long bath and an even longer sleep. Dumbledore cheerfully bid her off and she scowled as she left, wondering if the man ever slept, or even knew the meaning of the word.

* * *

It was early. Harry knew that but it seemed no one cared as everyone was awake anyway. Sirius was happily wolfing down every piece of food in his reach, even trying to steal some off of Remus' plate at one point only to be rewarded with a knife rapping sharply against his knuckles.

"Don't touch my food Sirius." Remus warned. "It was a full moon last night and I'm hungry." Sirius grinned.

"Got it. Don't steal from the wolf." Harry grinned from across the table and Hermione and Ginny giggled. Ron was too busy inhaling his food to notice the conversation. Mr. Weasley was still at the ministry and Mrs. Weasley was busy trying to stop Fred and George from planting a Canary Cream under Ron's nose. Dumbledore watched all of this with a small grin set on his face and his customary twinkle in his eye. The cheerful breakfast was interrupted by the rather sudden arrival of a beautiful black phoenix. Everyone at the table stilled as it appeared in a collection of ebony flames before the headmaster. Black birds were the messengers of the Dark Lord. Everyone knew this and was rather shocked when Dumbledore simply accepted the note from the phoenix and allowed it to rest on his shoulder whilst he opened the note and read it.

_'Glad to be a bother, plans have changed, badly._ _We're outside.' _Dumbledore frowned, something bad had happened. He turned the piece of parchment over and summoned a quill, quickly scrawling something on the back and handing it back to the phoenix which quickly disappeared.

"Albus…" Sirius asked cautiously. Dumbledore turned and smiled at them.

"Molly, it seems as though we will be having company for a while. Is it possible for you to whip up some more food, as I imagine these five will be quite hungry." Mrs. Weasley nodded, confusion etched across her face, and Dumbledore turned to Sirius. "Sirius, are there any extra rooms? Two ought to do it. One for the two girls and one for the three boys?" Sirius nodded carefully.

"I'll see what I can do." He clapped Remus on the shoulder. "C'mon Moony, you're better at transfiguration, and we may need more beds." Remus nodded and rose with his friend. They hurried upstairs and Mrs, Weasley returned to the stove as a knock sounded through the house. Harry and the others jumped to their feet, but Dumbledore motioned for them to calm themselves as he left the kitchen and walked into the entrance hall. He opened the door and three figures, cloaked in black gratefully walked into the room. Harry's blood froze and the cold, dead feeling of dread dropped heavily into his stomach. _Death Eaters._

* * *

"Took you guys long enough." Cedric's voice came from above them as Lizzie and Jake apparated to the meeting point. Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Well excuse me Mr. I'm-gonna-hide-in-a-tree-coz-I'm-bored! But that contact just wouldn't shut up!" Cedric raised an eyebrow and jumped from the tree, landing next to Jake and noting his annoyed stance.

"She had to hex you again, didn't she?"

"SHUT IT!" Cedric grinned, noticing the way his brother stiffly held himself.

"Body bind?" Jake threw him a venomous look and Cedric grinned. "You need to calm down Jakie-poo; she wouldn't bind you so much if you could keep a cool head." Lizzie cleared her throat loudly, drawing their attention back to her.

"Yeah, hi, how you doing? Shut up." Both clenched their jaws shut and Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Thank you. Ced? We all done here?" Jake nodded.

"Yeah, have been for a while now. Hence why I was bored and sitting in a tree." Lizzie nodded.

"Okay then, can we get back? I don't like leaving either of them alone with Mouldy." Jake and Cedric grew serious at once, both nodding their agreement. "Well then, back to the castle."

* * *

Aoife bit her lip to stifle a scream. The blood soaked whip hit her bare skin once more and she felt the blood flow from newly open wounds. She heard the crack of the whip again and this time screamed as the cat 'o' nine tails sliced through her flesh, cleaving chunks away. She heard Voldemort cackling in the background and dimly heard herself curse him. She was rewarded by another two strikes from the whip.

"Enough." Voldemort hissed, the whip paused and Wormtail looked to his master. "Release her." The two death eaters that held her arms released them and she fell to the ground. Her back burned from the opened flesh and blood ran in rivers down it, staining her already bloody clothes. The ends of her blonde hair were now coated with blood and it hurt to move. The cuts on her arms and legs stung but the rest of her battered body, including her broken ribs, now seemed blissfully numb in comparison. She gasped in pain as a cloth brushed against her back. Suddenly Voldemort was crouched in front of her, running his cold, clammy fingers down her cheek. She shuddered in revulsion and jerked away. Voldemort chuckled.

"Now my dear Aoife, do you have anything to say? Anything you want to tell us?" Aoife gasped and nodded.

"Go fuck a snake," Her voice rose as she pushed herself up to her knees, her hands shaking badly against the cold stone floor. "Better yet, go get fucked in the ear by an elephant!" Voldemort's red eyes darkened and fury spread across his face.

"Crucio!" Pain shot through her body and her back arched, and she screamed, unable to keep it from escaping her lips. She bit her lower lip once more to stifle the scream and silently writhed in pain. She vaguely heard Voldemort call for something but found she couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. Voldemort released the curse after what seemed like an eternity in pain and she gasped at the relief, drawing air into her lungs seconds before he hit her with it again. This time she screamed. All the way through it, she kept screaming. She felt her throat grow raw and couldn't stop. The pain was inside her, circling through her and biting at her insides. She felt as though ravenous wolves were tearing her apart from the inside. She felt her vocal cords begin to tear and couldn't stop screaming. He called it off once more. She lay on the cold, blood soaked floor, gasping for air, eyes clouded over with lingering pain. She felt arms lift her into the air, felt rough cloth brush harshly against her wounds and she gasped in pain.

"You'll never guess where I got the idea for this one child." Voldemort announced almost cheerfully. Aoife barely heard him and even if she had, she wouldn't have answered. "It actually comes from a muggle book I read when I was your age. Quite ingenious really." Voldemort cackled. "Drop her in." The hands released her and Aoife dropped into a waiting bathtub. The water connected with her skin and her eyes widened, a burning pain flowing through her body before she was fully underwater.

She screamed again, and she continued to scream mindlessly as the death eaters held her under, bubbles of air spewing from her mouth and blood from her wounds staining the water red. She began to thrash wildly, not understanding how water could hurt so much until she inhaled. Bloody salt water flooded through her lungs. The death eaters pulled her to the surface before shoving her head back under. This happened several times before they dragged her to the surface by her hair and tossed her to the floor where she began to cough violently, throwing up salt water, eyes stinging and tears slipping down her cheeks. She could hear Voldemort cackling again.

"The one good thing that came from Muggles; wandless torture." Aoife ignored him, continuing to throw up salt water and choke down air. Voldemort frowned. "I've had enough of her. Wormtail, take her away." Wormtail bowed to Voldemort and grabbed Aoife roughly by her hair, dragging her out of the room. Aoife hissed as dirt found its way into her freshly cleaned wounds. Wormtail dragged her to a room, opened the door and threw her slight frame into it, slamming the door and locking it. Aoife lay still for a few minutes, determinedly focusing on her breathing to take her mind off the pain. When she was able to, she forced herself to her knees, then to her feet. She could hear something, someone talking to her, but she couldn't focus. She searched her body for her wand, but then remembered they had taken it off her.

'_**AOIFE!!'**_She knew that voice. Why was fear associated with it? _**'Aoife run! AOIFE!'**_

'_**Mattie?'**_ She asked numbly, stumbling to the door, she didn't like this room. Every fibre of her being was telling her to leave. It was safer outside, she knew that, she just didn't know why.

'_**Aoife! Get out of here!!'**_ Aoife reached the door, tried to pull it open, she could feel the charms in place around the room, preventing her from using magic. The door wouldn't budge. She sensed movement behind her and spun around, not seeing anything, she turned back to the door, panic shot through her and she tried the door once more. _**'Aoife I can't hold him!'**_ That meant something she knew. It was Mattie, she knew that. Mattie was one of her best friends, she knew it was dangerous to be near him tonight…but she couldn't piece together why. She tugged on the moonlit door once more before realisation flooded through her, too late. She heard a feral growl from behind her and shakily turned. The werewolf came flying towards her with a rabid howl. She screamed.

* * *

Three cracks sounded as one and Lizzie, Cedric and Jake appeared on the yellowing lawn. They checked they were all in one piece, after that horribly embarrassing and slightly creepy incident in which Lizzie managed to splinch herself. How half of her rib cage had ended up in Brazil was anyone's guess, but Cedric still found it amusing and made sure to let her know it.

"You all here Liz? Or am I looking towards another week of looking for bones?"

"Shut up Ced." Lizzie muttered. "I was twelve!"

"And it made my day so much more interesting!" Cedric happily reminisced. "…Until we tried to get it back in…" Jake shuddered and started walking up the dying lawn towards the small castle that served as Death eater headquarters, leaving Lizzie and Cedric to hurry after him, continuing to argue. Jake froze suddenly, turning to the others, cloak billowing around him as he did. Cedric and Lizzie both froze.

"Dude, have you been taking lessons from Sev or something? Coz there's no way in hell I could ever get my cloak to do that!" Lizzie complained, stopping when she saw the serious look on Jake's face.

"Do you guys get that weird feeling in your gut right about now, or is it just me?" He asked, concerned green eyes darting to his twin and the red head. Lizzie and Cedric both frowned and focused on their senses. The feeling of dread was firmly lodged in both their stomachs.

"Yeah…" Lizzie murmured, Cedric nodded. A piercing howl cut through the dead night air and all three shuddered at the pure animalistic sound.

"Looks like Mattie's having a bad transformation." Cedric mumbled, hating to think what their friend went through each month. The wolfsbane potion was readily available to them, but they had been forbidden from giving it to him. A heart stopping scream echoed across the grounds, all three froze, panic exploding throughout them.

"No…" Cedric muttered, face pale. "He wouldn't…"

"Oh Merlin!" Lizzie cried, racing up the slope of the lawn, reaching out to Aoife with her mind. She hit a blank wall. "Guys I can't reach Aoife!" A second scream echoed through the castle and they sped up, racing to the door and throwing it open. They ran down the hallways until they reached the dungeon where Mattie was kept on full moons. The reached the heavy oak door and banged against it.

"Aoife!" Cedric screamed. "Aoife!" Screaming was heard on the other side and rage flew through the three of them. Jake growled low in his throat at the thought of the bastard who had thrown his girlfriend in with one of his best friends. He heard a scuttling from behind them and the growl turned into a terrifying roar and the lion launched itself at the simpering man in the corner. He was tackled to the ground by the enraged beast and he quickly began to whimper. Jake's eyes flashed from gold to red and he roared again, teeth closing around his face for a few seconds to make his point clear. The man below him stilled and he continued to pin him to the ground as Cedric raced away in search of Aoife's wand, which she obviously didn't have, and Lizzie joined Jake. She reached down and grabbed some of the little hair on Wormtail's head.

"Key's." She ground out, hazel eyes as cold as ice. "Now." Wormtail handed them over, shaking like a leaf in a storm and Jake roared once more for good measure before letting the rat up and transforming back.

Aoife dodged to the side, barely escaping from the corner she had been backed into. Her entire front was covered in deep gashes from the scratches Mattie had inflicted. She wasn't prepared however, for the werewolf to hit the wall and push off, flying at her. She screamed as he crashed into her, her voice raising a few octaves as he snapped his jaws over her right shoulder, incredibly close to her neck. She felt the jagged teeth slide easily through her skin and flesh, deep into her shoulder, severing tendons and ligaments and cracking the bone there. Blood pored out of the wounds and the wolf lifted its head and howled once more, her blood dripping from his fangs and across his muzzle. Aoife took the chance and using only her left arm, managed to shove the wolf off her. She stumbled to her feet and backed away from the bloodthirsty creature.

"Mattie." She whimpered with a choked voice trying to reach someone she counted as her little brother. "Mattie, its Aoife." The wolf growled and charged at her. She dodged to the side and this time dropped to the ground as the wolf hit the wall and flew towards her. She gasped as she jarred her injured shoulder. Her left hand rose to hold it painfully, trying to stem the blood.

"Aoife!" The voice carried through the door, Cedric's voice, and Lizzie's cursing could be heard along with it. They were banging against the door, attempting to reach her. "Aoife!" She heard a low growling from behind her and spun, screaming as the wolf launched itself at her, claws tearing into her flesh like a knife through butter and blood gushed from the wounds. She felt her stomach tearing open and continued to scream.

Suddenly the door slammed open and the wolf above her stooped, ears flattening against his skull and growling at the red head that stood in the doorway.

Lizzie's eyes widened at the sight of an out of control Mattie crouched above a terrified, helpless and bleeding Aoife. From behind her she heard Jake and the returned Cedric curse. The wolf looked up and saw them, ears flattening against its skull and growling menacingly at them.

"Liz, what do we do?" Cedric asked Lizzie, eyes never leaving the enraged beast before them.

"You guys get Aoife. I'll talk to Mattie." She murmured back.

"You're going to talk to a werewolf?" Jake gritted out, obviously wanting to hex something badly.

"I'll manage." Lizzie snapped back, solid determination in her hazel eyes. The other two nodded and Lizzie moved forward a few steps, drawing Mattie's attention to her. He tensed and suddenly sprang at her. Lizzie sprung away, narrowly missing being torn open by razor sharp claws. Mattie growled and launched himself at her once more, tackling her to the floor, claws tearing through her.

"Liz!" Cedric called to her from Aoife's side. Lizzie forced Mattie off her.

"How long till dawn?" She called, eyes never leaving Mattie as he circled her, blood flowing steadily from the cuts over her stomach. Cedric glanced out the window and then at his watch.

"Maybe five minutes?" Lizzie groaned in relief.

"Oh good…" The wolf launched itself at her once more and tackled her to the floor; she winced as her back hit the wall behind her. _…I have a werewolf in my lap…_was all that floated through her head before the wolf started growling. The first rays of sunlight began to peak through the window and the werewolf froze, the transformation back to the compassionate boy she knew began. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him there as his body began to change. She felt his body shifting and breaking then setting and healing and she winced in sympathy at the long pain filled whine that escaped the werewolf. She hushed him as he became more human and tightened her grip, humming softly to him like a mother to her child. She felt the coarse fur that coated his body shedding and his muzzle beginning to shorten back into a human face. His ears shifted and moved until they rested at the either side of his head. The long mournful whine slowly turned into excruciating sobs.

"Shh, it's okay Mattie. It's fine. We're fine." She soothed him, rocking him gently back and forth. Her glance flicked to Cedric and Jake. They were helping Aoife to stand, having gotten her into her cloak to hide her wounds. She winced but managed to get to her feet. She felt tears running down her bare shoulder and turned her attention back to Mattie.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He sobbed continuously. "I didn't mean to Liz. I'm sorry." She ran her gloved hand through Mattie's unruly brown hair and hushed him.

"It's okay Mattie. Shh." She noticed Jake arriving next to them as Cedric helped Aoife out of the room. "Shh, Jake's here Mattie. C'mon, we need to get you dressed." Cedric entered the room once more with spare clothes and a spare cloak for Mattie. He handed them to Jake and left the room once more with a concerned glance towards Mattie. Lizzie turned her eyes back to Mattie and found herself looking into distraught amber eyes. She smiled at him encouragingly and helped him to his feet as she pushed herself up. Immediately Mattie's eyes flew to the cuts across her stomach.

"Oh god Liz, I'm sorry." He cried again. Lizzie pulled him into a gentle hug before releasing him.

"It's okay Mattie. It's okay." She murmured. "You just stay here and get dressed, okay? I'll be outside. Jake will help you." Mattie nodded, tears still running down his cheeks, mixing with some of the blood from the scratches he had inflicted upon himself in the hours before Wormtail had shoved Aoife in with him.

Once outside the room, Lizzie's gaze immediately went to Aoife. She was leaning against the wall next to the door, her cloak covering her body and her customary blindfold safely covering her eyes. Lizzie walked over to her, noticing Cedric was leaning against the wall opposite Aoife. Lizzie placed herself beside her best friend, not saying anything for a while. She may not have been able to see Aoife's eyes, but she knew the black orbs would be clouded in pain.

"How bad is it Aoif?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Hello to you too." Aoife mumbled her voice raw and quiet.

"Don't fuck around Aoife. How bad?" Cedric demanded. Aoife sighed.

"Mattie didn't hurt me much." She replied. She saw Lizzie and Cedric's eyes narrow.

"Aoife…" Lizzie growled warningly. "We saw all that blood."

"Yeah, you did." Aoife growled back. "But most of it came from wounds I had before going in there, thanks to Tommy-boy." Lizzie and Cedric tensed.

"What?!"

"I was already bleeding when they threw me in there. I was only in there about twenty minutes." She replied flippantly. She took a deep breath, attempting to push the pain out of her mind and keep herself upright. "I'll be fine until we get somewhere safe. Okay?"

"Aoife-"

"We don't have time to heal me here." Aoife interrupted Cedric. "And I know you aren't planning to stay here after this Liz. So like hell you'll leave the rest of us here alone."

"Damn straight." Lizzie growled, all three pushed themselves off the walls.

"C'mon. Let's get going." Cedric muttered in defeat and the three of them simultaneously drew their hoods up, shading their faces, before leaving the castle. They walked calmly across the sweeping grounds until they reached the apparition point.

"Where do we go?" Aoife asked voice hoarse from screaming all night. Lizzie sighed helplessly.

"The only place we're safe. Grimmauld Place, Jake and Mattie will meet us there once they've both calmed down enough to apparate, without getting splinched." The three cloaked figures apparated together, all appearing in the darkened alleyway of the almost deserted street. Cedric flicked his wrists and a black phoenix appeared in a burst of dark flames. He wrote a quick note and handed it to the phoenix. The bird disappeared in another flash of black flames and waited. Seconds later the phoenix appeared once more with a new piece of parchment. He relieved the bird of the parchment and it disappeared once more. He unfolded the parchment and read it over once.

_The Order of The Phoenix can be found at 12 Grimmauld Place._ Cedric read it over once and committed it to memory before handing it to the other two who did the same. Then, with a flick of her wrist, Lizzie set the parchment on fire, quickly disposing of it. The three then stepped out of the alleyway and moved down the street, counting off the numbers. Aoife tried to move without letting the others know just how badly injured she was. She hadn't let Jake and Cedric see her shoulder or her stomach. In fact she had curled up against the wall, they had only seen her face, arms and legs and even then only the front. That had worried them enough; she didn't want to think of them seeing her back or stomach, let alone the bite mark. And certainly not Mattie, she didn't want him to hate himself any more than he already did.

_8, 9, 10, 11, 13._ Lizzie stopped, and the other two stopped behind her, looking at place between 11 and 13. They all focused on what they had read and suddenly a house sprung up in front of them, pushing 11 and 13 to the side and fixing itself there. Lizzie took it upon herself to be the leader and stepped up to the door, raised her fist and brought it down on the blackwood.

* * *

Read and Review Please 

-Tazzi-Devil- in association with Blueflamefreak


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything. Excepting the characters of Aoife, Mattie, Lizzie, Cedric and Jake.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Only three Lizzie?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully as the three death eaters entered Grimmauld Place. The figure at the front nodded.

"Yes, Jake and Mattie are coming shortly." Dumbledore nodded.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. If you would please join us out here?" Dumbledore requested loudly just as Sirius and Remus returned from upstairs. Harry stepped out into the hall, Hermione, Ginny and Ron following him. They observed the three cautiously. The one at the front was the one speaking. The other two stood either side of her, but a few steps behind her. All three had their hoods up and the one on the left wasn't paying any attention to Dumbledore, he was focused on the figure standing to the right of the leader. The one on the right was swaying dangerously and seemed to be having trouble staying upright. Sirius and Remus joined Harry and the others next to Dumbledore.

"Harry," Dumbledore began gently. "Sirius, Remus, I deeply regret keeping this from you for so long."

"Keeping what from me?" Harry asked, eyes trained on the figures in front of them.

"Harry, this is Lizzie, as she is known to her friends." Dumbledore explained, motioning to the leader of the three. She hesitantly pulled her hood back, allowing long flowing red hair to escape and settle on her shoulders. Harry heard Sirius gasp and Remus choke on air. "But her full name is Elizabeth Lily Potter." Harry's eyes widened and he heard Hermione and Ginny gasp. "She's your twin sister Harry." Harry stared at Lizzie who grinned back nervously.

"What's up?" Harry heard Sirius curse and Remus mutter under their breaths.

"But…" Harry began, wanting to ask about the cloaks, then changed his mind. "Why didn't I know?" He looked at Dumbledore and then to Sirius and Remus who shrugged helplessly.

"We didn't know…" Sirius murmured in a daze, eyes fixed on Lizzie. "Oh god she looks just like Lils…"

"I knew." Remus muttered, causing Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore to look at him sharply.

"What?" Sirius demanded. "How come you knew?!" Remus avoided his friends gaze.

"Because Lily and James made me her godfather…"

"But why didn't they tell me?" Sirius asked confused.

"And why didn't anyone tell me!?" Harry demanded. "I think knowing I have a twin is just a _little_ important!" Dumbledore sighed, massaging his temples.

"Because they only told Dumbledore and Remus." Lizzie cut in. "There is a specific reason why no one else knew, but I'd really rather not get into that right now."

"Yes." Dumbledore brought them back to the matter at hand, leaving Harry fuming. "What happened? You were meant to maintain your post for another few months." Lizzie growled low in her throat.

"That stupid cock-sucking bastard nearly killed Aoife is what happened!" Rage burned like fire in Lizzie's hazel eyes and Sirius took a small step back, recognising that look as one he had quite often seen in Lily, though the effect was eerily different coming from eyes identical to James's. Dumbledore frowned.

"What?" Lizzie opened her mouth to explain and was cut off by the figure on her right suddenly crumbling to the ground, her blood stained white blonde hair flowing around her like a bloody halo as her hood slipped off and she collapsed, only to be caught by the last figure. As he caught her, his hood slipped off too, revealing cold blue eyes and red-blonde hair. He gently laid the girl on the ground and began to check her over. Sirius was the first to notice the blood that slowly began to stain the carpet, everyone else was too focused on wondering what lay beneath the blindfold across her eyes.

"Holy fuck! What happened?" Lizzie looked over her friend before turning back to them.

"Voldemort, what else?" She muttered. "Her name's Aoife by the way, the guy's Cedric." Harry stiffened at the name and memories of the graveyard came rushing back, haunting him outside of his dreams.

"Liz!" Cedric called to her suddenly, closing Aoife's cloak over. "Come here." Lizzie stalked over and Cedric carefully lifted Aoife's cloak open once more, Lizzie paled.

"Is that what I think it is?!" She shrieked. Cedric nodded grimly. "Fine my ass! Just, just take her upstairs, I'll be up soon." Cedric nodded and carefully manoeuvred the unconscious girl into his arms before carrying her up the stairs. Lizzie continued to curse under her breath.

"Miss Potter," Dumbledore began. "Perhaps it would be better for us to talk another time. I could call Madame Pomfrey and-"

"No." Lizzie cut him off. "We'll handle it ourselves. We look after each other. Just, tell Jake and Mattie where we are." She mumbled the last bit, already starting up the stairs. The others watched her go, still taking in the fact that there was another living Potter.

* * *

It was several hours before Lizzie appeared downstairs again, in search of food. Lunch was spread across the table and Lizzie smiled thankfully at Mrs. Weasley who smiled back comfortingly. Harry stared at her, still in shock about what had happened. Lizzie had removed her cloak and pale, flawless skin could be seen. She wore a black and red corset style top that attached to a short pixie style skirt of the same colours. She wore black bike shorts underneath the skirt and dark red gloves that ran up past her elbows. There was a dark blue rose at the front of her corset and she wore a choker and earrings to match. All eyes stayed trained on her and she was glad they had all used glamour charms before coming here; she didn't want to know what they'd say about her scars. Halfway through the meal, Lizzie's eyes rolled back in her head, attracting the attention of everyone gathered there. Her eyes returned to normal and she smiled, relief flooding her features. The others stared at her in continuing shock as she stood and walked out of the room. Lizzie stalked out into the hallway and paused, waiting for Cedric. The others followed her and jumped in fright as Cedric landed neatly beside her, having jumped from the fifth floor landing. Together they walked over to the door and opened it, grins tugging on their faces as another cloaked figure strode into the house, the second one attached to his back. The smaller of the two slid off the taller ones back and both threw off their cloaks. The taller was almost a mirror image of Cedric, but with dark brown hair and green eyes. The smaller looked to be younger than Ginny and had tanned skin and messy brown hair that put Harry's own messy locks to shame. A red cloth wrapped around his forehead in an effort to keep the chocolate strands out of his amber eyes. Lizzie swooped down on the younger, pulling him into a tight hug then stepping back to mess up his hair. She turned to the others crowded at the kitchen door.

"Everyone, this is Jake," She indicated to Cedric's twin. "And Mattie. Mattie, Jake, this is everyone. I'm still having trouble with their names, so you'll have to ask them yourselves." The other two nodded and Jake turned to Cedric with a concerned look on his face.

"How's Aoife?" Cedric exhaled slowly and shrugged helplessly.

"Worse than we thought. A lot worse." Mattie's eyes shot to the ground and he bit his lip, a trait he had picked up from spending too much time around the blonde girl.

"Can I see her?" He asked quietly. Cedric nodded and Lizzie bent down, allowing him to climb onto her back and carried him up the stairs. Cedric and Jake remained downstairs for a few moments.

"How bad?" Jake asked.

"Her stomach has been split open." Cedric murmured, mindful of the people gathered at the door. Only Remus's keen ears heard them. His eyes widened in shock. "And that's only the beginning…when I get my hands on that bastard I'm gonna rip his lungs out!"

"Only if you get there before me." Jake growled back. They began to climb up the stairs after Lizzie and Mattie. As they disappeared out of sight, Remus turned his gaze to Dumbledore.

"Albus, just where have those kids been?" Dumbledore sighed regretfully.

"In the worst possible place I'm afraid."

Upstairs, Lizzie allowed Mattie to slide off her back. He paused at the wooden door that led to Aoife and Lizzie's room, suddenly frozen. He could smell her blood from where he was standing and there was a lot of it. He could also smell the putrid scent of internal organs. Aoife had been cut open. He swallowed a mound of guilt and vomit that lodged itself in his throat. He slowly opened the door and crept into the room, closing the door behind him. Lizzie understood that he wanted to face this himself, but she couldn't help but worry about her 'little brother', as they all viewed him.

Mattie slowly walked over to the bed where Aoife lay, still unconscious but breathing deeply and free of glamour charms. He choked back a cry at the sight of her. The blood had been cleaned away and he could now see all the wounds Lizzie and Cedric had had to stitch up thanks to the potions Voldemort had forced down all their throats. There were several large ones that ran across her stomach and chest, criss-crossing with each other. One on her lower right stomach, close to her hip smelt differently and he knew that was where she had been split open. Smaller scratches covered her body as well, and one ran from her left cheek to halfway down her neck. He whimpered guiltily and slowly rolled her over, seeing chunks of flesh missing from her back and deep gashes from what was undoubtedly a whip. He carefully rolled her back over and bit his lip when she began to stir. He couldn't see her eyes, thanks to the blindfold she always wore, but he could tell when they had opened and focused on him. A small smile flitted across her face and she opened her left arm to him, inviting him into a hug. He gratefully crawled next to her, glad to be able to hear her heartbeat, to know that his 'big sister' was still alive was a great relief, but to be able to feel that life beneath him was even better. Tears sprung unbidden to his eyes.

"Oh god Aoife I'm so sorry." He choked out; Aoife squeezed him tightly, her right arm remaining immobile.

"Don't be Mattie. It's not your fault." Mattie shook his head.

"Yes it is. I should have held him back…I should've been able to!"

"Hey, calm down. It's not your fault. You can't control him and I know that better than anyone." Mattie slowly began to calm down and nodded slowly, not actually believing her, but not wanting to cause her any undue stress. "Just blame Mouldy Old Voldy. M'kay?" She released him and Mattie slowly sat up, keeping his eyes on where he knew hers were.

"Okay…" He whispered quietly, still tense, Aoife smiled.

"Mattie, we're safe now…relax." Mattie took a deep breath and nodded. "Good, m'gonna go t'sleep…" He nodded once more but didn't move until her breathing had evened out. He could hear Cedric and Jake talking to Lizzie on the other side of the door. He stood up; about to leave when something caught his eye, something Lizzie and Cedric had missed. On Aoife's right shoulder was a series of small incisions, something he recognised straight away, he had similar ones on his right arm, running around his elbow. Bite marks. Aoife had been bitten. He'd bitten her…_Oh god…_ Mattie stumbled from the room, falling to his knees in front of a shocked Lizzie and concerned Cedric and Jake.

"Mattie? Are you okay?" Lizzie asked concern radiating from his being. Mattie shook his head furiously, tears of guilt sliding over his cheeks. "What's wrong?" Mattie couldn't answer. He was sick with guilt, the thought of what had happened, of what he had done, twisted his insides painfully and he felt the bile rising in his throat. Lizzie leapt away in shock as Mattie violently retched, Cedric and Jake cried out in surprise. Mattie continued to shake violently after emptying everything that had been in his stomach.

"Mattie?" Jake asked carefully, Cedric at a loss for words. "Are you okay?" Mattie shook his head. "What's wrong?" Mattie's breathing sped up and panic rose in his throat. He had to move, he had to get away from them. He couldn't face them, not now. He didn't answer; he broke into a run and soon disappeared into the vast house.

"Well shit." Cedric muttered and Jake quickly vanished Mattie's vomit from the floor. "What happened?"

"I think I know…" Came Lizzie's shocked voice from inside Aoife's room. The other two joined her at Aoife's bedside and Lizzie wordlessly point to the bite mark that circled Aoife's shoulder.

"Oh fuck…"

* * *

Lizzie nervously walked into the kitchen where the others were finishing lunch, mind still reeling. She stopped just inside the door and leaned against the wall to support herself.

"Lizzie? Are you alright?" Dumbledore's voice rang across the room, all eyes turned to Lizzie and she quietly shook her head. Dumbledore sighed patiently. "Lizzie, what happened last night? After your meeting with Professor McGonagall? She said only three of you were there." Lizzie nodded, slumping down in a chair.

"Professor…I need to ask you a question…about morphers…" Every adult at the table stilled, the children had no idea what a morpher was.

"What do you need to know Lizzie?" Dumbledore asked and Lizzie drew in a shaky breath, she knew they shouldn't talk about the subject openly, but found she couldn't care right now.

"Are…are they susceptible to werewolf bites?" Silence reigned and it was quite unnerving.

"I think you need to tell us what happened Lizzie." Dumbledore said gently. Lizzie drew in a deep breath and nodded shakily.

"Last night…all four of us were meant to go on that mission, but at the last minute Voldemort told us Aoife was to be retained. It's, it isn't the first time he's done that but…there was always a reason for it other times…something one of us had done that pissed him off. But Aoife hadn't done anything at all…" Lizzie paused, struggling to remember it properly.

"Voldemort?" Sirius asked in shock. Lizzie nodded quietly, thankfully Dumbledore shook his head, denying an answer and allowing Lizzie to continue.

"Right well…we knew he was gonna hurt her, he usually does. Crucio here, sectumsempra there. So, we wanted to get back quick, the mission should have taken us until midday today to complete…but we finished it about half an hour before dawn." Lizzie took a shaky breath. "We got back and…Jake felt it first, just this feeling of dread in our guts. Then we heard Aoife screaming. We got the story out of Wormtail later…Voldemort used muggle torture on her, not magic, at least, not at first." Dumbledore frowned.

"What sort of muggle torture?"

"Umm…I…I really don't want to get into that…" She mumbled. "But…they made her bleed, badly…and they took her wand…and then…they threw her in a room with Mattie…" Dumbledore paled, looking quite shocked. The others didn't know what was bad about this as they hadn't been told, but Remus had figured it out; he had smelt it in Mattie's scent when he entered the house.

"What?"

"Mattie's a werewolf." Lizzie muttered, "And he umm…he bit Aoife…so…we don't know where he's disappeared to…"

"Oh my…" Mrs. Weasley trailed off and Lizzie turned her gaze back to Dumbledore.

"Are morphers susceptible to werewolf bites?" She asked again. Dumbledore pondered over this for a few moments.

"I have never heard of a morpher being bitten by a werewolf, but I don't imagine that they would be. Animals are quite immune to the effects of a werewolf bite and a morpher is one part human and three parts animal."

"Thanks for that description of my humanity there." Lizzie mumbled, eyes trained on the table as she bit her lip. "But…umm…Aoife's…different…would that change the immunity?" Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Different? Different how?" Lizzie shifted in her seat for a few moments.

"S-she's just…_different_ in um…in origin…would that…change it?" Lizzie locked eyes with Dumbledore, obviously not wanting to say the problem out loud but willing to let him see it. He maintained eye contact and eased his consciousness into her mind, finding the information waiting for him at the surface of Lizzie's thoughts. The truth was there. The truth made him drop his tea cup in shock.

"No, I don't believe it would." He mumbled, still incredibly shocked. Lizzie slumped in relief.

"Thank god." She sat back up. "Now to find that stupid little werewolf."

"You stay here Lizzie." Remus said, standing. "You never finished your lunch. I'll go find Mattie." Lizzie smiled at him gratefully and piled fresh food onto her plate and three other plates before standing and taking them upstairs to the others, displaying miraculous balance. Cedric and Jake were in Aoife's room, keeping an eye on the sleeping blonde while they discussed their situation quietly. Lizzie grinned, kicking the door on her way in, causing both of them to jump, startled.

"Well aren't you two the image of suspicious?" She teased, allowing them to take two of the plates off her before she placed the third on the bedside table, casting a heat charm on it before joining the others on the bed, sitting between them and shovelling food into her mouth for a few minutes before pausing.

"I asked Dumbledore." The twins head simultaneously shot up, eyes locking with Lizzie's and she giggled. "You guys looked like a mirror."

"Liz!" Jake cried, obviously upset and not willing to be teased. Cedric mirrored his twins pained expression and Lizzie calmed herself.

"Sorry." She cleared her throat a little, eyes focusing on Aoife. "Has she woken up?"

"I've been awake for about five minutes now." Aoife's voice cut across the conversation dryly before she painfully pushed herself up into a sitting position using only her left arm until her back rested against the headboard. Cedric wordlessly handed Aoife her food and she smiled weakly, Liz cleared her throat, not wanting to be the one to tell her friend.

"Aoife…" The blindfolded girl's head jerked up from her food, her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed Lizzie's guilty composure, Lizzie continued. "Um…about Mattie…" Aoife frowned, noticing the absence of the youngest of the group; she turned to each of the other three, dread gnawing at her insides as they each avoided looking at her. Realisation came like a kick in the gut and she dropped her fork.

"He saw the bite, didn't he?" Three heads jerked up and startled eyes met her own. "Oh shit he did…"

"You knew?" Jake asked shock evident in his voice.

"Yeah," Aoife said slowly as if talking to a child. "It's kind of hard to miss being bitten by a werewolf. Especially if said werewolf had tackled you to the ground." She shrugged her left shoulder and Cedric frowned, noticing that she hadn't moved her right arm at all. "I was hoping he wouldn't find out." She murmured.

"Aoife…" Cedric began, blue eyes trained to the wound on her right shoulder. "Move your right arm." Aoife grinned shakily and grimly stated.

"Would if I could Ced."

* * *

Remus paused for the seventh time in five minutes, trying to catch the scent of the elusive werewolf teen, as he had been trying to do for the past twenty minutes. _Damn this house. Too bloody big…_He paused finally picking up the unmistakable scent of a werewolf, and certainly not himself. He followed it down the winding hallways until he began to recognise the passage-way. He hadn't been here in weeks. He reached the old wooden stairs and began climbing them without a second thought, knowing of the magic that kept them in place. He finally reached the top of the rickety stairs and continued down the hallway he had first found just after the Tri-wizard tournament.

_He wandered down the darkened hallways, following Padfoot's scent. He couldn't blame him, he really couldn't, but Sirius seemed to think he was the only one suffering over this. He reached the end of the hallway, stopping in front of a dusty, black oak door. The handle was free of dust and that above anything told Remus that Sirius was inside; he gently pushed the door open and found himself in an attic room. An enormous window allowed the light from the half full moon to flood into the room and cast a silver glow on everything. Remus squinted in the darkness for a few seconds before his eyes adjusted and he made out the form of a big black dog, lying in front of the giant window. He slowly picked his way across the creaking, dust covered floorboards and saw Padfoot's ears rise for a few seconds before the dog realised who it was and relaxed. Remus stopped when he reached his animagus friend and sat next to the dog. Padfoot's eyes never left the window, continuing to stare blankly out of the glass into the darkened sky and in return, Remus's gaze never left the window either. _

_After several minutes of silence, Remus reached out a hand and began scratching Padfoot's ears, remembering how much if comforted his friend when his parents had disowned him. He slowly sensed the tension leaving his friend and after a while longer, he felt Padfoot's coarse shaggy fur change back into Sirius long silky hair. His hand stopped and he drew it away, turning his head to face his friend. Sirius remained lying on his side on the floor as he had done as Padfoot and Remus allowed a flash of worry circle through him. He maintained his silence, if he tried to push the issue; Sirius would change back into Padfoot and deny him an answer. He knew his friend well enough to predict that. It was hours later, the first rays of dawn were peaking through the roofs and chimney's of London's streets before Sirius spoke._

"_Do you think they'd hate us?" Remus frowned, pondering over the question and trying to ignore the tears he could hear in Sirius's voice. He heard Sirius shift and knew his friend was looking at him now. "Lily and James. Do you think they'd hate us?"_

"_Why would they hate us? More importantly," Remus said, chewing on his lip. "What possible reason could Prongs have for hating you?" Sirius shrugged, gaze returning to the soft blue sky of dawn. "You're his best friend Sirius. You always have been." This was one of their rules. When they were alone, James was still alive. He had never died and so, they never spoke of him in the past tense. "You guys are practically brothers, there's no way he could hate you."_

"_What about you?" Sirius asked, noticing Moony's exclusion of himself. "You don't honestly think James or Lily could ever hate you." Remus grinned._

"_I don't know. Maybe I turned James' hair pink one too many times." He heard Sirius chuckle weakly and silence reigned for a long while afterwards, the sombre feelings returning to the room despite the sudden brightness of the risen sun._

"_I feel like we failed. Like I failed." Sirius muttered faintly. "I'm supposed to be his best friend Remus. And…and it's my fault that-" _

"_Peter's betrayal had nothing to do with you Sirius." He gently cut his friend off, hearing the tears in Sirius choked voice. "That was Wormtail's fault, not yours." _

"_But I suggested they use the rat…" Sirius protested and suddenly they were fifteen again, arguing over who had screwed up their last prank before in a flash they were back in Sirius' attic._

"_Sirius, nothing you ever do, could make Lily or James hate you."_

"_But I didn't think!" Sirius cried, arms flailing desperately. "I didn't think at all! I just went straight after Wormtail, and I didn't even kill the fucker before the Ministry caught me!" Sirius' arms fell to the floor with two heavy 'thuds'. "I went to Azkaban for twelve years Moony. I left you alone and I left Harry with the Dursley's. Of all people! I left Harry with the bitch that made Tiger-Lily's life living hell for six years!" Remus snorted._

"_I think they'd hate Dumbledore for that, not you." Sirius' pained black eyes met Remus' own and he sighed. "Sirius, they wouldn't hate you for going to Azkaban. They'd love you for trying to avenge them, and try to curse the Ministry for sending you to Azkaban with no trial." Sirius opened his mouth to protest and Remus continued. "They'd hate Dumbledore for leaving Harry with the Dursley's and in all honesty they'd sooner hate me for not trying harder to get him out of there."_

"_There's not a lot you could do Moony." Sirius argued. "You're a werewolf; the Ministry doesn't think you're safe."_

"_And you could do more from Azkaban, could you?" Sirius' jaw snapped shut and Remus sighed again. "That's what's getting to you isn't it?" Sirius nodded slowly._

"_I was in Azkaban for twelve years of my godson's life. James' boy Remus! I couldn't get him away from the Dursley's then, I can't get him away from them now and I can't protect him like I promised Lily and James I would!"_

"_Once again Sirius." Remus replied calmly. "What happened at the graveyard was Peter's fault, Harry being stuck at the Dursley's is Dumbledore's fault and you being in Azkaban and on the run is Peter's fault and the Ministry's fault."_

"_They'd still hate me…" Sirius mumbled and Remus shook his head, a small grin playing across his face._

"_Nah. James could never hate you. If anything he probably talked Lily's head off about how cool it was that you escaped Azkaban." Remus turned his head to watch his friend. "They'd love you for escaping Azkaban to look after Harry Sirius. Nothing you do could ever make them hate you." Silence followed the statement and continued through the house until a door downstairs slammed and Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming. Remus stood, stretching and cracking his back before turning and pulling Sirius up beside him. They stared out the window once more, neither wanting to leave the room and be forced to remember that their family was broken. One a traitor, one suffering, two dead and two alone. Sirius sighed and shook his head._

"_What happened?" He questioned quietly. "How could the Marauder's have died from the inside?" He turned his silver eyes to Remus' amber. "How could Peter have betrayed us like that Moony?" Remus didn't answer and the question hung heavily in the air. After a few more seconds they left the room and headed down the rickety stairs. Sirius paused at the top. "Moony…thanks…" Remus just grinned and a wicked glint appeared in his eyes._

"_Last one down helps Molly in the drawing room." He raced down the stairs, leaping two at a time. Sirius' eyes widened in horror._

"_Oi! Bugger off!" He sprinted down the stairs after his friend but failed to overtake him. Remus was waiting on the third floor landing, a cheerful grin on his face. _

"_Molly will be so glad for the help Padfoot." Sirius threw him a poisonous glare, eye twitching as his mothers screaming reached his ears. He growled and stalked past his old friend, down the stairs towards the shocked teens on the second landing who stood before his mothers' portrait._

"_SHUT UP!" He screamed, oh how he loved using her as a scapegoat. "YOU HORRIBLE OLD HAG, SHUT UP!!" He began trying to drag the curtain over her. Unfortunately she saw him and her screaming increased._

"_YOU!" She screamed, eyes popping out and a sneer twisting her face. "BLOOD TRAITOR!! ABOMINATION!! SHAME OF MY FLESH!!" Sirius rolled his eyes._

"_No one wants to be related to you anyway you mole." He muttered as Remus joined him and grabbed the other curtain. She stopped screaming suddenly, looking down on Sirius and Remus with a sickeningly syrupy smile and in a sugar coated voice, sweetly inquired._

"_Do you know what I do to mutts?" Her voice changed to ragged and harsh as it rose once more. "I DROWN THEM!" Her gaze flickered to Remus on the left side of her. "AND HALF BREEDS TOO!!" Sirius growled and his eyes flashed._

"_I said –SHUT-UP!" He roared, finally forcing the curtain shut over her and suddenly noticed the three shocked teens in front of him, grey eyes peaking out from the hair that overshadowed his face. "Harry," he greeted. "I see you've met my mother…"_

Remus shook himself out of his memories as he reached the old oak door that sealed the attic away. How everyone managed to find this room when they wanted to be alone, he didn't know. He didn't hesitate, opening the door and strolling in before closing it behind him. The boy he had previously glimpsed was curled in the right hand corner of the window, leaning against the glass. His arms were wrapped around his knees and his head was buried into his arms. Remus didn't say a word. He walked over to the window, to the same place he and Padfoot had sat weeks ago, and once again made himself comfortable on the floor. The sound of soft sobs reached his ears and his heart went out to the obviously distressed child.

"Mattie?" He asked gently after some time had gone by.

"Leave me alone." Came the mumbled reply, choked out between sobs. Remus shook his head.

"Not going to happen." He stood and walked over to the boy, sitting down next to him.

"Just go, away." Mattie growled out, never moving. Remus sighed quietly and placed a comforting hand on Mattie's shoulder.

"Take my advice Mattie. Don't blame yourself for something that wasn't your fault, what happened to Aoife was not your fault."

"It so freaking was!" Mattie shouted, though the sound became muffled by his enclosed body. "I should have been able to control him! I would have been able to if it wasn't for that freaking rat!" Remus twitched at the reference to Peter.

"I know what it's like Mattie, there wasn't anyway you could have stopped the wolf from biting her, not when she was already bleeding." Remus murmured. Mattie's head jerked up.

"How the hell would you know anything about …" He trailed off as his amber eyes locked with Remus' identical ones. Mattie knew that trademark. "You're a…"

"Werewolf." Remus confirmed. "And I've been one a good deal longer then you. But you should know by now Mattie, if the wolf smells blood, he's going to go for it. Regardless of who it is that's bleeding."

"But…it was _Aoife_." Mattie whimpered, face contorted with pain and eyes glassy and shining with guilt. "I…she shouldn't have gotten hurt and I…I _bit_ her…" His voice became choked and he began to sob once more. "Oh god I bit her…that freaking rat baited me and I bit her…" Remus jerked at this. Rat…Peter? Rage boiled inside him. _What does he mean, 'baited'?_ He took a deep breath; it wouldn't do Mattie any good to just get angry. It wouldn't help anyone. Nor would thinking of Peter. _Gonna tear his stomach out and let Padfoot chew on that for a while. Then his spleen, always wanted to tear out his spleen. Oh! Intestines, no, no…calm…you're a responsible adult…intestines first and then heal him, so we can tie him up with said internal organs, __**then**__ go for the spleen._ Remus shook his head slightly, clearing the gruesome thoughts and half-heartedly blamed them on Moony coming out last night. His hold on Mattie's shoulder tightened and he offered him an encouraging smile.

"C'mon Mattie. Did you put Aoife into that cell with you?" Mattie shook his head, tears still in his amber eyes.

"No…Wormtail did… but I still-"

"Right." Remus interjected. "Wormtail did…nasty little vermin that he is…" There was a series of soft footfalls that both would have missed, had they not had a werewolf's heightened senses. Both looked towards the door as a large black dog came running in before skidding to a stop in front of them. All of a sudden Sirius kneeling in front of the two werewolves.

"I heard the word 'vermin'…are we bitchi-er…complaining 'bout Peter?" He asked glee in his dark eyes. Remus nodded shortly.

"He put Aoife in the cell with Mattie after he had transformed." He turned to the small boy next to him. "But what did you mean by 'baited'." Mattie sniffled a little and picked at a loose thread on the knee of his jeans.

"He kept coming near me with his hand…kept hitting me…" Remus' eyes widened, as did Sirius'.

"The silver one?" Remus asked in shock. Mattie nodded silently. There was no sound in the room until Sirius, very determinedly stated.

"Let's barbeque the bastard." Mattie choked back a laugh and Remus grinned. "What? You guys think I'm joking? I'm completely serious! …Moony, not a word…" Remus grinned as Mattie burst into giggles.

"One track mind Sirius." Sirius looked at his friend incredulously.

"Oh come on! Like you weren't thinking the same thing, let's roast the rat! Roasty-toasty-rat-face! Roasty-toasty-rat-face!" By now Remus was chuckling and Mattie was howling with laughter. "Don't you dare try to tell me you weren't thinking that Moony!" Remus shook his head.

"I was thinking about ripping his spleen out." He confessed. Sirius' eyes brightened once more.

"Oh…can we tie him up with his intestines?" Remus chuckled and nudged Mattie.

"Feeling better?" Mattie nodded a little. "Don't ever blame yourself for something out of your control Cub. I already deal with Sirius blaming himself for what happened to Lily and James."

"So now we just blame everything on Peter…it's generally his fault anyway…" Sirius shrugged. "Nice big circle that ends with Peter dead. Come on!" He jumped to his feet and dragged the two werewolves up after him. "Molly's made pancakes."

"But…" Mattie trailed off. "Aoife…" Remus grinned.

"You don't have to worry about her Mattie. She's a morpher." Mattie's confused gold eyes met Remus' amber and then Sirius' grey.

"Morpher's aren't inclined to the same effects of a werewolf bite as humans are. At most, she'll get more aggressive at full moons. She'll never transform." Sirius explained. Mattie shuddered at the thought of a more aggressive Aoife.

"Not sure if that's preferable…" He joked quietly. Sirius grinned at Moony.

"I like this kid!"

* * *

"So…I'm not a werewolf now?" Aoife asked, Lizzie shook her head.

"Not in the least. According to Dumbledore that is." Aoife sighed and blew her fringe out of her blindfold.

"Well then…let's hope he's saner than he looks…" Cedric and Jake covered choked laughs with fake coughs and Lizzie shook her head.

"We can only hope."

"Unfortunately we are still determining Dumbledore's level of sanity," came Sirius' voice from the doorway. "As soon as we have a definite answer, we'll let you know." Lizzie giggled and Aoife grinned, Sirius was joined in the doorway by a weary Remus.

"There are more pancakes downstairs if you want them." He offered the four on the bed; Remus noticed they had enlarged it to fit all off them on it comfortably, shook their heads and Lizzie groaned, holding her stomach.

"I made the mistake of going back down there." She mumbled. "The crazy red head women decided that I was still hungry…so much food…so little digestive organs…" Cedric snickered and Lizzie shot him a glare. "Okay Mr. Bigshot, you go down and ask for food. You're skinnier than me; she'll never let you leave!"

"Hehmm…" Sirius cleared his throat. "I come dragging werewolves. I believe, one of them is yours." The four on the bed sat up quickly as Sirius pulled an abashed looking Mattie out from behind Remus. He released Mattie's arm and clung to Remus. "This one is mine, you can't have him." He cried defiantly. "And now, me 'n' Remus are off to convince Dumbledore to let us go rat hunting. Have fun kiddies!" Sirius dragged a startled looking Remus out of the room and down the hallway; Lizzie stared after them and shook her head.

"That man was my fathers' best friend…oh god…I'm doomed…"

"Mattie." Aoife cooed to the boy he stood uncomfortably in the doorway. "C'mon Reikon, come here." She motioned to him with her left arm and he slowly inched forward until he was next to her, refusing to meet her eyes. "Mattie?"

"M'sorry Aoife…" Mattie mumbled. Aoife smiled kindly at him.

"Come on Mattie," Jake said, carefully tugging Mattie onto the bed with them. "We know it isn't your fault. We don't blame you…"

"And we never could anyway." Cedric added, ruffling Mattie's hair. Jake smiled as a grin split over Mattie's face and gave the young werewolf a sidewards hug seconds before Lizzie tackled them both backwards. Cedric and Aoife looked the messy pile of arms, legs and hair before glancing at each other.

"That's your girlfriend glomping your twin and my little brother." She pointed out. Cedric glared back at her.

"That's your best friend crushing my twin and little brother." Aoife wrinkled her nose.

"Ew…"

"I don't want to know what you're thinking, I don't." Cedric waved his wand and the door across the room shut and locked. "But how do we get her to let them go?" Aoife grinned.

"Oh Lizzie!" She called in a sing song voice. "Cedric feels lonely!" In a matter of seconds, the red haired girl had shot up, turned, and tackled the blonde twin in the other direction, much to the delight of Aoife.

"Gah!" Cedric cried in surprise. "Liz! Get up!" Lizzie shook her head.

"Mm mm…comfy…sleepy…sleep time…g'night…" Cedric groaned as the red head made his chest her pillow, he glared at the giggling Aoife.

"At least give me one of your freaking pillows. I may as well sleep as well…" Aoife awkwardly tossed him one of the fluffy white pillows and giggled when it hit him in the face. He growled, his arms still pinned to the side by Lizzie. "Screw this. Lizzie. Lizzie! ELIZABETH LILY POTTER, GET THE HELL UP!" Lizzie shot up, wide eyes scanning the room before drooping. She yawned.

"What d'ya want Ced? M'tryin t'sleep…" Cedric shuffled around till he lay on the pillows next to Aoife.

"Yeah fine, now you can." Lizzie nodded and collapsed back on top of him, grinning when his arms tightened around her waist. Jake grinned as he watched his twin fall asleep with the Potter girl in his arms and he chuckled as a thought occurred to him. The other two looked at him.

"Imagine what'll happen when her brother finds out who my dad is." Aoife suddenly cackled madly.

"Oh god, the look on Dumbledore's face'll be priceless!!" Her giggles subsided and she smiled contentedly as Jake shuffled around and drew her into a hug. "Sleep sounds good though."

"Mm hmm…" Jake mumbled, already half asleep. Aoife sighed lazily and held an arm out to Mattie.

"Come on Mattie…were taking a nap." The youngest crawled over to her and rested his ear against her heart once more, making sure she was still there. "M'not going anywhere Mattie. Not ever."

"I hurt you…" He muttered. "You can't move your arm…I know you can't." Aoife grinned.

"It'll heal Mattie. Go to sleep." The werewolf nodded and closed his eyes. Aoife squinted her eyes and flicked her wrists, the sheets drew themselves up over the five and she snuggled down into the warm cocoon, all five falling into a sleep free of nightmares, for once and finally safe.

* * *

Read and Review Please!

-Tazzi-Devil- in association with Blueflamefreak


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **Can't be bothered...don't own...don't sue...Lizzie, Aoife, Mattie, Cedric and Jake are mine...so bugger off, you can't sue me for them either...

**Read and Review Please**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

Lizzie surveyed the room once more, the task made incredibly difficult as she couldn't move. She glanced at herself and her surroundings grinned and muttered curses to whatever deity was listening for the sake of it. _How the hell did I manage to get into this?_ Obviously once she had decided to sleep, the others must've as well. And knowing Aoife, it was her fault Mattie was currently sprawled across all four of them. She didn't even want to know how Jake had ended up upside down; he was just an erratic sleeper. Cedric and Aoife thankfully remained in semi-normal positions with Cedric curled up into a ball, as usual but still with a tight grip around her waist and with Aoife somehow wrapped in Jakes cloak and left arm gripping Mattie as if to make sure he wasn't going to roll any farther. Lizzie did a double take. Jake's cloak? _What the fuck? ...I don't even want to know __**how**__ she got that off him…fuck it, yes I do…_ She shook her head and sighed. She had been awake close to an hour and had by now found close to fifteen different shapes in the yellowing paint on the roof.

"Boredom…sucks…shit…" She finally muttered the overwhelming urge to crack her back and stretch finally getting to her. She glanced around once more; made sure the others were still in their almost catatonic sleep and proceeded to try a get up. The task was excruciatingly hard, as Mattie's chest lay across her left arm. She began again, this time she carefully loosened her grip on Aoife's right arm and shimmied her hands down, trying not to dislodge Mattie, and began to pry Cedric's hands from around her waist. She was almost free when she paused, feeling Cedric shifting around. She rolled her eyes exasperated and groaned softly as Cedric's arms tightened around her once more.

"God damn boyfriend…" She murmured, clearing her head and trying to think. She slowly raised her head and brought it back down on the pillow in annoyance. A grin spread across her face as she slowly lifted her arms and found the corner of her pillow. She bit her lip in concentration and slowly started to shimmy her body downwards. She felt the blanket rising over her body and grinned in success. She continued in this fashion for several minutes before her head was beneath Mattie's chest and she faced the dilemma of her slow progress. If he fell, he'd wake up everyone. _God damn it, why'd I have to be the __**only **__morning person in this group?_ She released her pillow and reached up for a second one before continuing to shimmy down the bed and out of the warm cocoon of blankets and bodies. Now she encountered the second problem, her head was free and her view completely obscured by blankets. "Fuck…" She closed her eyes and concentrated, quickly, carefully pulling the two pillows underneath Mattie. She felt Mattie's body slump and then land on the pillows and she breathed a sigh of relief. Now her task was easier and she slowly began pushing her body to the end of the bed, trying not to disturb the covers. She felt her elbow connect softly with something to her left and inclined her head slightly. Her heart suddenly jumped and she gasped, cursing slightly as she came face to face with the sleeping Jake.

"Damn you Jake…" Lizzie cursed, glaring at the sleeping boy next to her in the confined space. "You're not even awake and you're scaring the shit outta me…no mystery who your father is…" She continued to push herself out of the bed, feeling her pixie skirt ride up in an annoying fashion and cursing it to hell and back. Her feet suddenly hit cold air and nothing to balance on. She continued to push herself out until her feet hit the cold wooden floor and then her knees. Finally she slide her torso out and looked back up the length of the bed, red locks strewn everywhere and pushing her skirt down. She giggled, she had felt someone moving as she was trying to get out and now she knew. Cedric had rolled closer to Aoife, filling the space she had just left and clinging stubbornly to Aoife's arm. At the same time Mattie had moved, curling up so that he was lying on top of Aoife and Cedric. Lizzie's eyes wandered over to the covered form of Jake and sighed.

"How the hell do you always manage to escape those death traps?" She muttered, silently attempting to smooth her hair out. She rolled her eyes in defeat and silently stalked over to the locked door, muttering a quick spell and walking out of the room, re-locking it in order to ensure the others their privacy. She took this moment to stretch her arms up over her head, interlacing her fingers and arching her back, smiling like a Cheshire cat as with a crack, her spine popped back into place. She released her fingers, swinging her arms loosely by her sides and yawning. Once her 'morning ritual' was complete, she surveyed the hallway before turning and walking quietly down the stairs, pausing on the second floor landing and checking her watch. It was 5:05 am. _Why the hell are there people up at this time? _She asked herself, ignoring the fact that she was one of the 'people' in question. She was about to continue down the stairs when the raised voices carried through the kitchen door to where she stood before quieting again. She frowned and muttered a quick spell to allow her to listen in on the conversation from where she stood.

"…to force them." A gruff voice was saying. "Albus, they won't say willingly what happened to them-"

"And they're using glamour charms on themselves." A younger, deeper voice cut the older sounding one off. Lizzie cursed silently. _So they noticed…crap…_

"Alastor." She heard Dumbledore say, a warning tone in his voice.

"Albus." The gruff voice returned. "I don't like it. Coming into our headquarters and keeping secrets." Again, Dumbledore's cheerful voice countered.

"They're children Alastor. What can they possibly keep?" Obviously trying to dissuade an argument. It didn't work.

"Children?" The deep voice interjected. "Albus they're more than children."

"Death eaters!" The gruff voice, Alastor, cried. "Children yes, but raised by death eaters and you let them in! No security."

"Alastor they're children."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Alastor thundered. She heard Dumbledore's muttered prayer for patience and giggled. She had found someone kooky enough to give Dumbledore a run for his money. She did of course realise they were talking about herself and her friends.

"They do use glamour charms Dumbledore." The deep voice said again. She heard Dumbledore's weary sigh.

"How did you come to that conclusion Kingsley? Neither of you were here when the children arrived."

"But we heard plenty from Black and Lupin, and Molly too. One of them passing out in the hallway, bleeding from wounds no one could see."

"Don't you think it's strange," Kingsley cut Alastor off again. "That five children, one no older than seven, coming straight from Death Eater headquarters with no one chasing after them?"

"What are you implying Mr. Shacklebolt?" Molly Weasley's voice was weary and it was barely morning.

"Yes, pray tell Kingsley," Sirius' voice this time. "Who do you think we let into my house?"

"Death Eaters Black." Alastor's voice again. "Thought that'd be obvious enough."

"Death Eaters maybe." Remus interjected. "But not by choice, and certainly no longer. Glamour charms?" He was hesitant to ask.

"You got another explanation?" Was the gruff reply.

"Explanation to what?" She heard Sirius ask, seconds before she heard what she guessed to be his head connect with the table.

"To the reason all five of them showed up, with flawless skin after one allegedly attacked the other. They're hiding something, I know it."

"Severus? What's your take on all this?" Dumbledore asked, once again joining the conversation.

"To be frank headmaster," Came the chilling drawl. "I've watched them. And I can tell you now, yes they are using glamour charms and you should be grateful that they do."

"Grateful?"

"Headmaster, those children have seen things, done things and suffered through more than most grown wizards. I don't envy them, I don't pity them, I'm awed by them." The last part was a quiet admission. "Be grateful for their use of glamour charms." He repeated. "The last time I saw them without the charms, I had nightmares just thinking about what they must have gone through. I'm amazed they're still alive."

"They're Death Eaters and they aren't to be trusted." Alastor roared again.

"Well then count yourself out of five allies Moody." Snape replied monotonously. "If you hurt one, the other four will make you wish for death."

"Can we trust them?" Kingsley asked. "Four of them are morphers and one's a werewolf-"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!?" Sirius roared, a chair screeched against the wooden floorboards and Lizzie assumed he had just risen.

"Nothing just that-"

"First you're against them, now you're against werewolves?" Sirius continued, working himself up.

"No its-"

"She's James' daughter!" Sirius cried. "And Remus is a werewolf; does that mean we don't trust him?"

"No, I just-"

"Get out!" Sirius yelled. "Just get out! Both of you! I will not stand for either of you in my house!"

"Sirius calm down, we just-"

"OUT! KREACHER!" There was a loud crack and Lizzie assumed someone had just apparated.

"Yes? What does the traitor want?" From the snivelling voice, Lizzie assumed it was a house elf.

"Get them out! NOW! And don't let them back in until I say so!" Lizzie sighed, cancelling the spell and silently watched as the two grown men were tossed out of the house by an old and disgruntled looking house elf in a filthy loin cloth. She decided to just go into the kitchen now, hunger over taking her want of being cautious. She took a step and overshot her mark. With a helpless squeak she was sent tumbling down the stairs, landing in a painful heap at the bottom, feeling masked stitches tear and her shoulder dislocate. The kitchen door opposite her opened to reveal a befuddled looking Sirius. Remus, Dumbledore and Molly peaking around him to find the source of the noise.

"Shit, Lizzie, are you okay?" Remus asked, a concerned frown crossing his face. Lizzie struggled into a sitting position, hair once again strewn everywhere and right arm hanging limply and awkwardly next to her.

"Freaking peachy." She replied, hooking her right arm between her knees and pushing the shoulder back with a snap. She winced, feeling it click back into place and seeing the horrified looks the adults sent her. "Umm…that happens a lot…" She mumbled, suddenly uncomfortable with everyone staring at her. She stood, somewhat shakily and walked into the kitchen were Mrs Weasley was already at the stove, making breakfast. She seated herself down next to the immobile Sirius and poked him in the shoulder, waited a second and did it again. Sirius groaned and shrugged his shoulder, trying to ward her off. She continued to poke him.

"So Lizzie, how are you fairing?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully.

"Well you know. I woke up wrapped in the cocoon of death and it took me twenty minutes to escape. Came downstairs, stopped halfway and spied on you guys, then fell down said stairs, as graceful as ever of course, dislocated my shoulder and I'm fairly sure I gave myself a concussion. You? OH! And did I mention the half hour prior to attempting to get up which I spent making shapes out of the paint on the ceiling?" Everyone stared at her. "Other than that, yeah I'm good."

"…Cocoon of death?" Sirius asked finally. Lizzie looked at him incredulously.

"Out of everything I said, that's what you pick up on? Oh Merlin I'm doomed…"

"You were spying on us?" Molly asked. "For how long?"

"Glamour charms." Lizzie replied flippantly before nodding at Snape. "Thanks for the support there Sev." Snape nodded back and Lizzie grabbed bacon off the growing mountain Molly had cooked.

"Cocoon of death?" Sirius replied. Lizzie nodded.

"We all fell asleep together, ended up in some weird cocoon of blankets and bodies, I'm the only one who ever wakes up early and I ended up in the middle, as usual."

"Lizzie," Molly began gently. "About the glamour charms-"

"I'll tell you right now, don't ask me questions you _know_ I won't answer, and I won't lie to you." Snape snorted and Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Oh god, James is back and possessing his daughter." He groaned. Sirius turned to Lizzie and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her.

"James, can you hear me buddy? You're in the wrong twin! The other ones your clone!"

"Owie." Lizzie muttered. "Recently dislocated shoulder. Ow…" Sirius released and grinned.

"Oh good, Lizzie's back." Lizzie shook her head and shoved her bacon in her mouth after a quietly muttered 'retard'. Sirius gaped at her in fake horror and grasped his chest. "I'm hurt Liz, oh god, so painful!" He fell backwards and lay on the floor, unmoving. Lizzie glanced at him.

"Hey, can we have dog stew?" The man on the floor shot up.

"No, no, no, no, no! I'm good! I'm alive!"

"Regrettably." Snape muttered, heading for the door. He ignored Sirius' protest of 'hey!' and turned to Lizzie. "Rattler. Look after yourself. The potions should wear off in about three days." Lizzie nodded happily.

"Thanks Sev." She called as he walked out of the room and towards the door. "See you later!"

"Potions?" Dumbledore asked as Lizzie moved onto her eggs and toast.

"Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies." Lizzie shrugged, shovelling eggs into her mouth like a dying woman, then winced as she swallowed. "Ow…damn stitches." Remus's eyebrows shot up.

"You're hurt? What happened?" Lizzie shrugged.

"I had a werewolf in my lap." They all stared at her, something she was quickly growing tired of. "Mattie. Last night was it? The night before? Anyway, I distracted him while Ced and Jake got Aoife out. He scratched me up a bit, but it was near dawn, so he transformed back pretty soon after we went in there, Ced had to stitch me up a bit last night."

"Lizzie if you show us, perhaps we could help, you so need a motherly figure…all of you." Mrs Weasley suggested. Anger surged through Lizzie and she shot up.

"You can't help us and before you ask, no. I am not going to remove the glamour charms on myself or Aoife or Mattie. And if you try, I will make sure you understand just why morphers are outlawed." She spat. Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by an angered hissing. She glanced down at the floor and leapt away with a shriek. The five foot long rattlesnake followed her, rearing up and hissing furiously. Lizzie smirked. "I see you met my little friend." She bent low and cooed to the snake. The serpent snapped its jaws at Mrs. Weasley's ankles and slithered over to Lizzie. Lizzie held out her arm and the snake slithered up her fingers and into her palm. Literally. Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore watched in morbid fascination as the end of the snake disappeared into Lizzie's skin. Sirius jumped as he saw the snake moving up Lizzie's arm and across her chest to settle over her heart, almost like a moving tattoo.

"What the fuck…" He muttered and Lizzie grinned.

"We never got the dark mark." She explained. "But we got these instead. We each have a different snake, and from that come our code names. Cedric is Fer-de-lance, Jake is Cobra, and Aoife is Tiger. Obviously I'm Rattler."

"Mattie?" Remus asked, eyes still on the living snake in his god daughters' chest.

"Doesn't have a snake. He isn't a morpher. But we gave him the name 'Reikon'." Lizzie shrugged. "You know, to let him know he's part of our family."

"Reikon?" Sirius asked, confusion written all over his face. Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah, it's Japanese." She turned and walked over to the door. "And Mrs. Weasley." She faced the woman once more, hazel eyes blazing. "Do not, under any circumstances, think you can control us. We've lived this long without a mother, we don't need one now."

"Mattie is only seven!" She argued. "He needs a mother, all of you do!"

"Mattie doesn't." Lizzie hissed. "Aoife has that covered and the rest of us are his siblings. We're each others family, and like hell you are going to change that! So don't even try!" She left, allowing the door to swing close. Dumbledore glanced at the offended and shocked Molly.

"Well I never-"

"Molly, listen to her." He advised, Molly turned shocked eyes to him. "She's right. They've looked out for each other thus far, if you try to interfere, they might get angry. And I guarantee you, if they get angry, not even I could save you from them."

Lizzie angrily stormed upstairs, making it to the third floor landing before crashing into anyone. She stumbled back, eyes meeting those of the Weasley twins. Behind them, she saw their sister, Ginny was it?

"Hello Miss Potter!" The first twin bowed to her, over exaggerating the gesture.

"How are you?" The other added. Behind them Ginny rolled her eyes.

"We thought-"

"Seeing as you've just gotten here-"

"You'd like a tour around the place-"

"By the resident twins!" Lizzie stared at them.

"You've lost that title now." She muttered. They stared at her. "I'm a twin." She explained. "And Cedric and Jake are twins, obviously. Not so unique now, are you?" The twins looked most put out and Lizzie sighed, massaging her temples. "Sorry, I'm sorry. It's barely past 5:30 in the morning, I just had a row with Molly and I _really_ don't need to see any red head other than my reflection…"

"You had a fight with mum?" Ginny asked in surprise. "About what?"

"Just that." Lizzie growled in response. "She's trying to be a mother to me and Mattie and we don't need one."

"She isn't that bad." Ginny objected.

"Who isn't?" Hermione asked, walking out of a room close by, followed by a bleary eyed Ron and disgruntled Harry.

"Mum." Ginny replied. "Lizzie just had a fight with her. She was acting like a mother and-"

"When one wears a glamour charm, there's generally a reason, right?" Lizzie asked, cutting Ginny off. Those gathered nodded. "Right, and they have the right to the privacy the glamour charm offers." Again nods. "Well try explaining that, TO THAT RED HEADED HARPY!" She heard heavy footsteps behind her and turned to face two taller, more muscular red heads. Ron stood across from her, mouth wide and gaping.

"What's going on here?" The red headed man with a ponytail asked.

"Jesus fucking Christ! How many of you are there?!" Lizzie cried, starting to get agitated.

"Did you just call mum a harpy?" Ron asked, ignoring Bill's question and Lizzie's as well.

"She called mum what?" The tanned red head asked.

"My god! Didn't your parents ever hear of BIRTH CONTROL!?" Hermione looked shocked, to say the least. The twins, Ron and Ginny stared at Lizzie, jaws wide open and eyes wide. The two behind her looked as shocked as Hermione and Harry just groaned under his breath.

"It's too god damned early for this bullshit."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY MOTHER?" One of the two behind her yelled. Lizzie spun around.

"A harpy! She's a fucking vulture!" She screamed, not caring who she pissed off, or for the fact that she was surrounded. "She sees little kids who have grown up without a mother, and thinks it's her right to try and raise them!"

"Who the fuck are you to make accusations like that?" The second red head behind her asked angrily.

"Elizabeth Lily Potter." She shouted back, eyes flashing. "I don't even want to know who the fuck you are!"

"This is your sister Harry?!" The other cried, taking a menacing step towards her. Lizzie's eyes flashed to gold and she growled, a long, low, rumbling sound deep in her throat.

"Take that back." One of the twins demanded. "Or we'll fucking hex you into next year."

"I'm shaking." Lizzie snarled back, a feral tone coating her voice. A hex hit her in her back and she turned, snarling and leapt at the tall red head. As she leapt at him, the air around her seemed to waver, her skin darkened to a reddish tan colour and her eyes became gold. She felt her teeth lengthening and heard Ginny and Hermione screaming in fright. By the time she had tackled the eldest Weasley to the floor, she was a full grown, 300 pound female lion.

Bill let out a strangled groan and she heard the others cursing and whimpering in fear. Bill's wand was lying a few inches from his hand and she felt him reaching for it. She drew back, opened her mouth to reveal two lines of deadly, sharp teeth. She let out a ferocious roar that shook the very foundations of the house. A cold sweat broke out across Bill's forehead and she growled low in her throat again. She opened her jaws and lowered her open muzzle to Bill's face, allowing the incisors to scrape gently against his face. She could smell his fear and the fear of the others. She roared again, lifting her snout up a few inches. Seconds later a deeper roar answered her and she felt 500 pounds of muscle and sinews tackle her.

* * *

Cedric was warm. It didn't happen very often and he wasn't prepared to leave it just yet. He snuggled further into the warmth, he was fairly sure it was a pillow, blanket, or possibly one of the girls…not completely sure, but fairly sure… He was seconds away from the darkness that he loved so much when he heard screaming.

"…RED HEADED HARPY!" That was Lizzie's voice, he knew that. And it was far away. So obviously it wasn't her he was clinging to. He regretfully cracked his eyes open and looked around. He was clinging to a pillow that must have at some point been Lizzie's, because it held the same spicy scent as her hair. He felt a reassuring weight on his chest and glanced down to find Mattie using him as a pillow. He sat up, careful to make sure Mattie remained sleeping; detached his arm from Aoife's and gently set Mattie down on the comfortable pillows. He slid out of the bed, pulled his boots on and vaguely took notice that his brother had once again managed to end up upside down and under the covers completely. He frowned slightly, having forgotten what had awoken him until he heard the renewed screaming from downstairs. Lizzie. And very pissed off, if he was right. He usually was. He walked out the door and cast a charm over the room, ensuring the others another few hours of undisturbed sleep, wishing he could say the same for himself.

"Damn Lizzie, this better be important…" He muttered, starting down the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs leading to the fourth floor landing, just about to turn down the stairs when he saw Lizzie fly at one of the red heads, morphing into her lioness form. "MERLIN!" He cried, racing down the stairs and across the landing, skidding as he reached the next set of stairs. He heard Lizzie roar and cursed again. He raced down the stairs and halfway down leapt onto the banister, crouching and pushing off, jumping to the banister of the third floor landing. He heard Lizzie roar again as his feet hit the wood and he pushed off again, transforming to his own lion form midair. He leapt over the heads of the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione as a full grown African lion and roared as he tackled Lizzie, giant paws hitting her side and tackling her off the pinned Bill.

The force behind the tackle sent both of the morphers rolling down the stairs; neither relinquished their form and rolled to the second floor landing, Lizzie landing on top of Cedric. He pushed her off him and she went flying back. Both sprung to their feet and in a matter of seconds Lizzie was flying at him. Trying to get past him and back to the red heads that had foolishly followed them down. Cedric reared up and tackled her again. Lizzie struggled; paw scratching over his eyes, claws out. Cedric roared in pain and swatted her back, sending her flying away. There was motion from downstairs and suddenly Dumbledore was racing up the stairs, Sirius, Remus and Molly behind him. Lizzie saw Cedric's distraction and took the chance to leap past him, once again tackling Bill into the stairs. Bill screamed as he felt ribs splinter and break, he choked, blood rising into his mouth. His siblings around him screamed, backing away from the enraged lioness. Harry stood, shock holding his jaw open as he stared at his sister.

Cedric spun, jaws clamping over Lizzie's swishing tail and the lioness roared in pain. Molly shrieked as she saw Bill beneath the 300 pound lioness and Lizzie's cold golden eyes focused on her. She roared, leaping at the red haired woman. Cedric tackled her again, this time sending both of them into the wall. In seconds they were both on their feet again. Cedric growled warningly and Lizzie roared back in defiance. They leapt at each other, paws flying, teeth bared and both snarling as claws ripped through fur and flesh.

"IMMOBULUS!" A voice roared and both lion's froze. All eyes turned to see Snape standing behind Sirius, wand pointed at the two morphers. He stalked forward, looking carefully between the two lions, as if sizing them up. He flicked his wand and muttered a spell; both lions went flying in separate directions, Cedric crashing into the banister and Lizzie into a wall. Cedric quickly regained his human form, and nodded to Snape thankfully. Snape turned his eyes to the still transformed Lizzie and with another flick of his wand and another murmured incantation, she too transformed back into her human form.

"What happened here?" Snape demanded softly, looking at the two bleeding teens to everyone else. "Well?" No one answered and he sighed in frustration. "Cedric, take Miss Potter back to your rooms, I am assuming the others are still asleep or they would have been helping you, wait in the other room, don't wake them. I will be up there to talk to you soon." Cedric nodded and grabbed the still enraged girl's wrist, dragging her up the stairs. Lizzie glared at the back of his head and snapped her teeth at Bill as she passed him, a low growl rumbling deep in her throat. The Weasley children all flinched away from her, Charlie remaining at his brothers' side, helping him to stand.

"Severus," Dumbledore began. Snape cut him off.

"All of you, downstairs, now." He commanded, his voice as cool as ice. His black eyes searched them all out and left no room for argument. Everyone began to move downstairs and Snape caught sight of Bill, his face paling. He pulled out his wand and muttered a quiet spell, allowing Bill to float downstairs and into the kitchen where Mad Eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt waited once more. Sirius snarled as he saw them, but allowed it to slide, concerned with far more pressing matters. Moody and Kingsley cursed as they saw the state Bill was in. Moody turned to Dumbledore.

"This is your idea of safe Albus?"

"Shut up." Snape said coldly. "Or I'll let Black throw you out again."

"Empty threat Severus." Kingsley growled. Snape turned to look at them both.

"No, not really." He shrugged. "Alternatively I can call Miss Potter down and allow her to rid herself of some more pent up anger. Mr. Weasley has already seen what happens when she does." Bill winced, hands wrapped around his abused torso. Snape summoned several potions and placed them in front of Bill. "Various potions to stop internal bleeding, fix broken bones and rid the body of pain and concussions. Drink them all." He sat down and waited for everyone to do the same.

"Severus." Dumbledore began. "How did you know Miss Potter-"

"You could hear her roaring from down the street." Snape interrupted calmly. "I suggest re-casting the silence charms here Headmaster." Silence reigned for several seconds. "What happened?" He looked over everyone and his eyes came to rest on Ginny. "Miss Weasley? Miss Granger?" Hermione swallowed and took a shaky breath.

"Well, Harry, Ron and I walked out into the hallway to see Lizzie arguing with Fred, George and Ginny about Mrs Weasley. Lizzie called her a harpy, and then a vulture. And then Bill and Charlie showed up and Lizzie was starting to lose it." She paused and allowed Ginny to continue.

"And umm…Bill hexed her or tried to, just the body bind so she wouldn't hurt anyone, you know? And she lost it. She went flying at him and turned into a lion just before she hit him. Then the boy came flying at her in his lion form and tackled her off Bill and down the stairs. Then they started fighting each other…"

"We got to the second floor landing in time to see Liz go flying at Bill again." Remus added. "Then she heard Molly screaming and decided to go for her. Cedric tackled her into the wall and they started fighting again, then you showed up." Remus finished and looked at Snape. The man was focused on the table, leaning back in his chair, foot hooked under the table to keep him from falling, Remus noted with some amusement that Sirius was in a similar stance.

"What did you do?" Severus asked finally. Everyone stared at him and he narrowed his eyes, asking again. "Molly what did you say to her?" Molly gaped at him.

"What makes you think it was my fault?!" She cried. Snape silenced her with a glare.

"She was fine when I left twenty minutes ago. She went for Bill for hexing her when she was insulting you, nothing against you Weasley, it's a built in reflex to her, and then she saw you and…carpe jugulum…"

"Carpe jugulum?" Ron asked, confused. "What?"

"It's Latin." Snape replied distractedly. "It means 'go for the throat'." His eyes locked with Mrs. Weasley's again. "Molly she would have killed you and your son if Cedric hadn't stopped her. What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Molly insisted, Sirius set his chair back down with a dull echoing 'thunk'.

"Yes you did." He said, staring at her. "You told her to take off the glamour charm, said you could help her. You told her Mattie needed a 'proper' mother." As he spoke he began to grow angry. "You tried to control her."

"I did not!" Molly shrieked.

"Actually…" Harry mumbled. "Liz was talking about glamour charms. Right before she called you a harpy."

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Snape bellowed, shocking everyone. "You stupid bitch!" Charlie leapt to his feet.

"Don't you dare-"

"Sit down Weasley!" Snape snapped. "It's because of your stupid mother that your brother almost had his throat ripped out!" Charlie sat down, shocked at Snape's words.

"Lizzie, Aoife, Cedric, Jake, Mattie a-." He stopped, having counted six on his fingers and hesitated for a moment. "They all grew up without proper families. They're family to each other and they only trust each other." Snape explained, cold eyes fixed on Molly's shaking frame. "You can't force trust and…fucking hell! What were you thinking?!" He screamed now. "I _told_ you! I said there was a reason for the glamour charms! I've seen them without the charms and I still have nightmares about it! That was six years ago I saw them Molly! They'd be worse now!"

"You're exaggerating." Molly mumbled, Snape's eyes blazed like black fire.

"I have nightmares about what could have happened to them Molly. I'm a grown man. Aoife came here after being tortured and thrown into a cell with a transformed _werewolf_. DO YOU WANT TO SCARE YOUR CHILDREN?!"

"We could heal them!" Molly insisted stubbornly.

"SHUT UP!" Remus shouted suddenly, amber eyes focused on Molly. "Lizzie already went through this with us Molly! They don't want your help. You knew that and you deliberately pushed her!" Snape rounded on Moody and Kingsley.

"This is why I told you to back off." He growled. "They protect each other. You screw with one and the other four will make sure you don't do it again!" He turned and stalked from the room in a flury of swishing cloaks. Everyone remained seated in shock until Hermione rose from her seat, reached across the table and slapped Mrs Weasley across the face. The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang through the room and everyone turned shocked eyes to Hermione, her body was quivering in suppressed anger.

"He's right." She stated firmly. "You're a stupid bitch."

"Hermione!" Ron cried.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore objected, Hermione silenced them with a look as cold as ice.

"They've spent their whole lives being controlled by Voldemort and the Death Eaters, they come here looking for a place where they can be safe and make their own choices, and you back her into a corner." Hermione's voice was a soft and deadly whisper and everyone in the room strained to hear her voice. "You do exactly what those bastards have done to her all her life. And what's more, you made her distrust you, you made her distrust us. And where she goes, the others go." She leaned back across the table, eyes locked with Mrs Weasley's and stated very simply. "Congratulations Mrs Weasley, you may have just cost us this war." Hermione straightened her back, tugged her jacket down and left the room silently.

* * *

Snape stalked into the room, cloak billowing out behind him and stopped, eyes focused on the two teens in front of him. Lizzie was slowly calming down and Cedric and putting pressure on a rather deep cut across his arm. Snape silently walked over to Lizzie and crouched down in front of her.

"Lizzie." Her eyes, still the golden colour of her lion form, looked down into his black in a permanent glare. "What were you thinking?" Lizzie snorted.

"Carpe jugulum, what else?" She muttered quietly. Snape ignored her answer as he rose and moved to an empty chair by the dusty desk. "Am I in trouble?" Lizzie asked quietly. Cedric watched from his place on one of the beds, leaning against the wall. Snape looked at her evenly.

"You almost killed Bill Weasley and you would have killed Molly."

"Damn straight I would've killed the bitch." Lizzie muttered.

"As it was, it is Molly's fault for provoking you," Snape added. "So you may not be in too much trouble."

"She'd better not be, or I'll hex someone." Hermione's voice rang from the door. Snape twisted around and three pairs of eyes focused on the bushy haired girl.

"Miss Granger, perhaps it would be better if you were to return to the kitchen." Snape suggested. Hermione snorted.

"Yeah right. I'd just be tempted to slap her again." Snape blinked. _Again?…ten points to Gryffindor Miss Granger…_

"Well then, may I inquire as to why you are here?" Snape asked, standing now. Hermione shrugged and walked over to the bed Lizzie sat on. She sat beside the red head and held out her hand.

"Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you." Lizzie stared at her dubiously for a few seconds, blood from her lip leaving a red trail to her chin, red hair tangled and wild and bruises, and scratches adorning her arms. Her hazel gaze travelled down to Hermione's hand and then back up to her determined features. She sucked on her lip and hesitantly took Hermione's hand with her own.

"Elizabeth Potter…only, call me Lizzie…" Hermione grinned and Lizzie soon echoed it. Cedric crept up behind Snape and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Aww look Sev! Little Liz is all growed up!" He said in a baby voice, grinning easily. Snape felt a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Too bad she's stuck with an ugly mug like yours." Cedric blinked, and then angrily turned to yell at the man only to find he had ducked out of Cedric's grip and was halfway out the door, a triumphant smirk on his face. Cedric stood frozen in the middle of the room, Hermione and Lizzie giggling at his shocked expression. Cedric turned tearful eyes to Lizzie.

"Liz! Am I ugly?" Lizzie struggled not to grin and replaced it with a frown instead.

"Well Cedric…I didn't want to say anything…I know you had dreams of being a model but…" She leant closer to him and loudly whispered. "Jake got the good looks in your family!"

"NOO!!" Cedric cried, falling to the floor dramatically. "IT CAN"T BE TRUE!!" Hermione burst into giggles and Lizzie soon joined her.

* * *

**Read and Review please**

**-Tazzi-Devil- in association with Blueflamefreak **


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own what you recognise in Harry Potter, I do own however Lizzie, Jake, Cedric, Aoife and Mattie. you try and steal them and they will haunt you in your sleep

**Warning:** Some talk about killing people

**Please Read and Review**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

* * *

Aoife groaned as consciousness hit her. She scrunched her face up, not wanting to be awake yet. She lifted herself up slightly and turned further into her pillow, shielding her eyes from the bright light of morning. She buried her face into the soft, feathery pillow and felt short hair pricking her skin. She groaned again and cracked a sleepy eye open, taking in the chocolate brown hair and streak of red. Mattie. She sighed and decided against waking him up, choosing instead to close her eye and attempt to sleep once more. After several minutes, just as the sweet oblivion of sleep was claiming her again, she heard muffled giggling and her eyes snapped open and glanced towards the door. There was no one. Aoife had been raised by death eaters since she was exactly a year old. She had met Lizzie three months later. She knew she was there…somewhere. Sleep was now non-existent. She made sure no part of Mattie was lying on her, shifted her foot and felt it connect with Jake's chest. A quick glance told her Cedric and Lizzie were no longer in the bed. This was bad. A situation like this was always bad. She relaxed her other senses and felt vibrations near the end of the bed and heard the faint swishing of a cloak. _Ah shit…_

"Don't even think about it Liz." She growled warningly, not wanting to wake the younger boy next to her. "You'll wake Mattie."

"What about Jake?" Came the whispered reply.

"Screw Jake. Jake can look after himself," Aoife mumbled. "But if you even think about it once more, I swear to god I will hurt you…badly." She heard the soft thud of bare feet moving swiftly across the carpet, heard the swish of Lizzie's invisibility cloak and the colossal war cry of Lizzie as she and Cedric sailed through the air towards the bed, seconds before they landed in the middle of the mattress. Aoife shot up with a shriek, half from the pain of jolted wounds and half from surprise and anger. Beside her Mattie's eyes snapped open as the mattress rocked violently, glee immediately replacing the annoyance of being woken up. Jake however, was not so lucky. His side of the mattress jolted brutally and with a surprised yelp, tumbled off the bed, blankets wrapping around him and following him off the bed. Lizzie giggled and Cedric grinned, stretching across the bed to lean over the side, peering down on his brother. Jake glared back up at him and his grin increased.

"Hey bro'." Cedric greeted cheerfully.

"Hey bro'," Jake replied acid coating his words. "Ced?"

"Yup."

"You're DEAD!" Jake shouted, leaping to his feet and then falling back down, the sheets tangled around his feet in a constricting manner. Cedric laughed, long and hard as Jake started cursing the sheets and trying to hex them off. Lizzie giggled, eyes focused on the scene in front of her.

"Lizzie." Aoife's voice drew her attention back to the blonde girl. Beside Aoife, Mattie was kneeling on the pillows, looking at the tangled Jake with delight written across his face. "I told you not to think about it." Aoife growled. Lizzie grinned.

"And I didn't. And I very rarely do. I merely jumped." Aoife rolled her eyes in defeat and allowed a grin to slip onto her face.

"Having trouble Jake?" Cedric taunted playfully. Enraged green eyes met Cedric's teasing blue and Jake growled at him, baring his teeth in a threatening way. The look soon became one of joy as his legs came free. Cedric's eyes widened in fright as Jake leapt to his feet. "Oh shit!" He cried, rolling away from his brother and across the bed to Lizzie. "Liz! Help!"

"Bugger off!" Lizzie told him shortly. "You teased him, you suffer." Cedric began to glare at her, but the look was turned to one of surprise as his twin tackled him across the bed and off the other side. Both hit the ground painfully and Cedric let out a pain filled cry. Jake sat up, looking from the suddenly pale Cedric to his blood covered hand. His brow knotted in confusion, he glanced back at his brother.

"Ced…why are you bleeding?" He asked. Cedric pushed himself up, ignoring the pain coming from his freshly bleeding shoulder which slowly stained his shirt, and shrugged, wincing as the pain doubled. "Cedric-"

"My fault." Lizzie interrupted ad Jake focused on her, noticing new cuts and scratches.

"What?" Aoife asked, taking in Lizzie's new wounds as well. Lizzie picked at the bed sheet, avoiding all their eyes.

"I um…I kind of lost it…and um…attacked one of the Weasley's…" They all stared at her, mouths agape. "His mother pissed me off!" She defended. "And then he tried hexing me from behind and um…"

"She went lion and tried to rip his throat out." A new voice came from the door. All eyes shot to it, suddenly noticing the girl that was leaning against the closed door. "So Cedric went lion and they had a fight…" Jake blinked; registering this new information and looking to his brother for confirmation which he got from the way his brother avoided his eyes and picked at the threads on the rug.

"…Who are you?" Aoife asked, sliding across slightly to half shield Mattie. Lizzie grinned.

"This is Hermione." She explained, stumbling off the bed and over to the girls side, throwing her arm around the girls shoulders and bluntly stating. "She's cool. We can trust her."

"You sure?" Jake asked cautiously. Lizzie nodded ferociously.

"Totally. Sev likes her and she slapped the bitch that pissed me off."

"Snape likes me?" Hermione asked in surprise. "How can you even tell?"

"He didn't hex you."

"Sev's here?" Mattie called, crawling out from behind Aoife. Lizzie shook her head.

"He was, he had to leave." She shrugged and dragged Hermione back over to the bed, pulling her down onto the disordered blankets. Jake helped his brother up and joined them on the bed, crossing his legs and grabbing a pillow, hoping to maybe get back to sleep quickly. Cedric tugged the pillow away and promptly hit him over the head with it before turning to Lizzie.

"You never told me what the 'harpy' said to piss you off."

"Oh…" Lizzie frowned. "They figured out about the glamour charms. Sev told them there was a good reason why we were wearing them and that they should just leave us alone about them."

"I take it they didn't?" Jake asked, Lizzie shook her head violently.

"No, the uhh…harpy didn't." She replied, curbing her language as they all did when Mattie was in the room. "She tried to get me to take them off and then decided to tell me that Mattie needed a 'real' mother."

"BITCH!" Aoife roared, forgetting to watch her language and springing to her feet. She maintained her footing for a few seconds before her legs decided to give out on her. She collapsed with a painful hiss into Jake's waiting arms.

"Idiot." He murmured, helping her back into the bed. "You can't go storming down there Aoif, you need to rest."

"I'm fine!" She hissed, obviously pissed off.

"Your stomach was torn open, your back is practically Swiss cheese and you lost a hell of a lot of blood." Jake replied bluntly. "You shouldn't even be awake. Don't push yourself." Aoife grumbled half heartedly and lay back on the pillows, noticing Hermione's suddenly pale complexion, she winced.

"Sorry." She murmured. "You shouldn't have seen that."

"It's okay…" Hermione muttered. "I knew it was bad just…wow…" She shook her head. "Snape was right, that's going to give me nightmares." Aoife grinned a little and turned to Lizzie.

"I like her." She stated simply. Lizzie grinned and Cedric echoed it.

"Does this mean I have another sister?" Mattie asked innocently. Hermione's heart melted at the inquiring amber eyes and Lizzie grinned.

"If she wants to be." She left the question hanging and Hermione smiled warmly at Mattie.

"Of course I want to be your sister Mattie." Her smile widened as a shy grin crept across the young werewolf's face and Mattie carefully crawled across the bed and settled beside Hermione. Hermione grinned and easily enveloped him in a hug. Lizzie sniffled dramatically.

"Oh I love these happy endings." She drawled sarcastically. Cedric grinned and shoved her onto her side. She lay on the bed, waving her arms. "Gah! Help me up damn you!" Cedric replied by standing, carefully treading across the bed, and promptly sitting on Lizzie's knees. "Oh crap…I hate you Ced…"

"Love you too Liz."

"Death to Cedric!" Lizzie demanded. "Spill his blood damn you! Spill it!! Hermione! Jake! …Aoife! If you aren't asleep or planning my cruel and unusual death….HELP ME!!" Mattie giggled and scuttled over to the red head. Lizzie looked up into mischievous amber eyes and her eyes widened. "Mattie… Mattie don't even think about it!"

"I never do." Mattie threw back, Lizzie's jaw dropped.

"Why you little worm! Don't throw my words back at m-AHH!!" She shrieked as Mattie's grinned at Cedric and attacked her, hands reaching to her sides and tickling her. "Stop!! Stop it!" Lizzie begged through gasps and giggles. "M'really freaking ticklish…" She saw Aoife grin before she joined Mattie. Cedric and Jake began tickling her too and soon she was struggling to draw in air. "HERMIONE! HELP ME DAMN IT!" Hermione merely giggled and watched. "Oh crap! Come on Hermione! Please!"

"Okay, okay." The bushy haired girl relented after several minutes. "Guy's let her up. We need to get breakfast." Jake stopped, glancing at the battered watch on his wrist.

"It's ten in the morning and you haven't eaten yet?" He asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Liz lost it…everyone got distracted." She glanced at her own watch. "Though I imagine Harry and Mr. Weasley are gone."

"Gone?" Lizzie sat up suddenly. "Gone where?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Don't you know?" The others all shook their heads mutely. "Harry's got to go to a trial."

"What?" Lizzie shrieked, "Why?" Hermione suddenly looked uncomfortable.

"He um…he was attacked by Dementors. He used magic outside of school. He could be expelled." Lizzie's jaw dropped.

"But…the dementors…"

"The Ministry doesn't believe they were there." Hermione explained. Lizzie growled low in her throat. "Yeah I know. They're fuck wits."

"I like her too." Jake muttered and Hermione grinned. "And she's right, let's go get something to eat. Lizzie," The red head looked at him. "Save killing Fudge until after we know if he's gotten expelled, okay?" She reluctantly nodded and slid off the bed; Hermione joined her and was suddenly ambushed from behind as Mattie leapt from the bed onto her back. She instinctively leant forward, keeping her balance.

"I'm going to assume this means you want me to carry you?" Hermione asked and felt Mattie nod against her back. "Okay then." She looped her arms under Mattie's legs and held him up as he wrapped his arms loosely around her neck. Hermione grinned and started for the door, followed by the others. Jake suddenly choked as he felt arms wrap around his neck, he glanced back and found Aoife hanging off him.

"M'comin' too. And you're gonna carry me or lose a rather important appendage." She told him sweetly. Jake just rolled his eyes and nodded, lifting her further up on his back so her legs wrapped around his waist and she was able to look over his shoulder. She raised her arm up in victory. "Tally ho!"

"Cedric…" Lizzie smiled at him. "Please?" Cedric groaned and bent a little so she could climb on his back. "Whoop! The power of the puppy eyes!" She looked at Mattie and Aoife and grinned. "Victory is ours!"

"Whoop!!" The other two cried and Hermione chuckled.

"You're all insane, I love it." She stopped at the closed door. "Umm…problem …" Lizzie grinned and poked Cedric.

"Tackle it."

"With you on my back?"

"In your lion form."

"No." Lizzie poked him again.

"Go on!"

"No."

"You know you wanna!" She chanted in a sing song voice.

"No."

"I dares ya!" Cedric twitched.

"If I do it, will you shut up?"

"Quite possibly NOT! Dude…I thought you knew me…" Jake interrupted the playful argument.

"Liz, we already opened it." Lizzie looked up at the open door with a depressed frown on her face.

"Aw…next time then…" Hermione giggled and led the way downstairs, careful not to fall. She still couldn't believe how the day had turned out and it was only ten in the morning. She felt the anger in her grow as she thought about Mrs Weasley. _How someone can be so stupid and a fully qualified witch…Merlin! I have never wanted to kill someone before but she's so …Argh!_

"HERMIONE!" Aoife's voice broke through her train of thought. Hermione's head snapped around, almost colliding with Mattie's, to meet the blindfolded girls gaze. The blonde grinned. "We need to give you a code name." Hermione blinked.

"Code name?" She turned her head from Aoife, keeping her mind on the conversation, but concentrating on getting down the first flight of stairs unharmed.

"Hey yeah." Lizzie said suddenly. "We all have code names, I'm Rattler, Aoif's Tiger, and Jake is Viper and Cedric's Fer-de-lance-"

"I'm Reikon!" Mattie added proudly, cutting Lizzie off. But the red head just continued.

"You're part of our family now, so you need one." Jake explained. Hermione blinked again, shocked.

"I am? I do?" She asked, finally on the fourth floor landing. "Why the hell did Sirius put you guys so high up?"

"I don't know." Lizzie replied. "And yes, you are. Just like Sev! And we call him…what do we call him?" Cedric rolled his.

"Liz you're an idiot. We call him Kouken." He explained to Hermione.

"Oh…You guys are really close to him, huh?" Lizzie grinned and nodded enthusiastically.

"He's the only adult who has ever given a damn about us, he's great. Anyway, what should we call you?" Hermione shrugged, concentrating once again on the stairs in front of her, they were coming down the last flight of stairs now.

"How about L'homme?" Aoife suggested. "The man!"

"What?" Hermione shrieked, spinning around and grinning at Mattie's joyful laugh. She crept down the stairs carefully, still facing the others and picking her way downstairs one foot at a time. Aoife grinned at her cheekily and Hermione vaguely noticed she had a glamour charm on.

"Well Herms, in case you didn't notice. The _girls_ are getting carried by the _boys_."

"HEY!" Mattie called at the blonde. "I'm not a girl!" Aoife grinned at him.

"Matrina, you be quiet." Hermione laughed, turning back around and continuing down the stairs, she reached the bottom and stopped, eyes wide as she suddenly realised she was the centre of attention. In the doorway to the kitchen, stood seven very shocked Weasley's.

"I can't believe Hermione," Ron stated, his food, for once, turning cold on his plate. He looked at his mother. "Sorry mum." Mrs. Weasley shook her head, still in shock and teeming with outrage and anger at the thought that Sirius dare accuse her of being the reason her eldest son almost died. It had been several hours since the accusation had been shouted at her, but the whole Weasley clan, minus Arthur and Percy of course, was still in shock over the events. Bill hadn't said a word, though Madame Pomfrey had come by an hour earlier and healed him; he had remained silent for the past two hours and stared at his plate, in a sombre mood and obviously contemplating something. Charlie likewise had not said a word, but sat next to his older brother in silent support.

* * *

"Don't worry so much Ron." Molly told him, "I'm sure it's those…those children…they've done something…affected her…" She was sure of it. How could such an intelligent young lady even think she had something to do with this? Maybe they had hexed her, or …something! Mrs Weasley shook her head again, clearing her thoughts and focusing on her unusually silent children. Even Fred and George were silent, lost in the shock of _Hermione _slapping their mother. Kingsley and Moody had remained at Grimmauld place as well. They sat amidst the Weasley's, disgruntled and obviously angered at having been verbally abused by Severus Snape, of all people. At the other end of the table, Remus and Sirius sat, talking loudly and encased in a silencing charm, so no one could hear their conversation. She frowned, she disliked Sirius, and she always had and only remained here because it was currently the safest place in England, excluding Hogwarts of course. She frowned and pursed her lips, wishing to be able to say something to him, wanting to scream abuse at him, but refrained from doing so. This was his house and he had already kicked Alastor and Kingsley out earlier that morning.

"Mum." Ginny's soft voice broke through her thoughts and she turned to her daughter. "I'm done. Can I go back up to my room?" Molly nodded.

"Yes, but I'll be calling you down to help clean at eleven, and don't talk to them." She didn't have to specify who 'them' was. Everyone already knew and she felt Remus and Sirius giving her murderous glares, but she couldn't care less. Ginny nodded and rose from the table, walking to the kitchen door. She opened it and froze, eyes going wide and jaw dropping open. Mrs. Weasley frowned, Fred and George rose and followed their sister to the door were they too stopped, shocked to say the least. Ron hurried over, Charlie and Bill following at a slower pace. Once all of her children were stood at the door, shock freezing them in place, she walked over herself and felt her eyes bulge at the sight before her.

"Matrina you be quiet!" The blonde girl laughed, she was being carried down the stairs by the twin with brown hair, neither had been there this morning. Next to them was Lizzie Potter, being carried by Cedric in the same fashion as the smaller girl and in front of them strolled Hermione, laughing gaily and happily carrying the little werewolf on her back. Hermione reached the bottom of the stairs and suddenly found herself face to face with them. She froze, all eyes on her and the grin drained from her face for only a minute before she squared her shoulders, as much as she could anyway, regarded them coldly and continued forward, pushing past them into the kitchen. Lizzie and Cedric followed her in, avoiding eye contact with them as much as was possible and finally the other two approached the door. Before they could walk past the Weasley's as the others had done, the blonde girl slid off the brunettes back, landing lightly on the floor, her face revealing the great strain it caused her. The boy turned to help steady her. She took a few deep breaths before moving forward, stiffly but determinedly. The boy let her; staying a few feet behind her, ready to catch if she should collapse. She stalked up to Mrs Weasley and paused in front of her, surveying the women, up and down, with blindfolded eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley?" She inquired politely. Molly nodded slowly and the blonde looked at her feet for a second, drawing in a breath and then slowly exhaling. Molly could see her trembling and for a moment grew concerned for the girl. Then she looked up, forcing Mrs Weasley to stare into a blindfold, she could faintly see the outline of the girl's eyes behind it, and they were fixed on her, he lips pulled into a tight line, angrily. The girl raised her hand and slapped her sharply across the face with such force that Molly's head snapped to the side. Her children cried out in shock and she slowly returned her head to its original position, staring at the slight girl in shock. She raised her hand to her reddened and bruised cheek, cupping it gently and tasting blood from a split lip. The girl leaned forward as Hermione had done earlier and Molly finally recognised the trembling of the girls frame for what it was, not exhaustion, but barely concealed rage.

"The next time," The girl whispered threateningly. "The next fucking time you decide Mattie needs someone other than me to look after him…I swear to god you will wish I had given you to Voldemort…" Molly's eyes widened in horror as she saw the dark eyes behind the blindfold change to gold. "I will make you beg for death Molly, and no matter what, I will never grant you that release. Ever." The words were coated in ice cold fury and Molly felt herself stepping back, cowering away from them. The now half concealed golden eyes remained on her own, staring into her and chilling her to the very centre of her bones. "You will _not_ take my baby brother from me, _so don't even try it bitch._" The blonde finally back away, brushing past her carelessly, walking cautiously over to the table inside. The boy remained in front of them, glaring at them through venomous green eyes.

"I'm warning you now." He said, his voice never changing from the hollow, dead sound. "What Aoife said, will come to pass. There's a reason Death Eaters are afraid of us." He hissed his voice full of death. "Currently, we see you as a threat to our family. The last person that threatened our family…well…they never even found a _piece_ of his body. And yes, I said _piece_." He brushed past them and into the kitchen before he paused and turned around. "Don't think we won't kill you just because you have children Mrs. Weasley. We do not take threats on our family lightly." He continued into the kitchen. Molly stood shocked for a few more seconds before turning abruptly and striding back into the kitchen, her children following her.

The blonde girl was seated at the table, chatting to Hermione as she spun in circles, the werewolf still on her back and squealing in delight. The two twins sat opposite the blonde, both leaning back in their chairs, feet hooked under the table to keep them steady and arms crossed over their chests, talking quietly to each other, the brunette shooting concerned glances at his brothers' bloodstained shirt. Lizzie sat next to Remus talking animatedly with a cheerful grin on her lips. Remus looked to be having a hard time keeping a straight face and Sirius was creeping up on Hermione as she spun. Hermione finally slowed to a stop, swaying and looking slightly green as she attempted to focus on the laughing blonde in front of her. Remus and Lizzie paused, watching Sirius sneak up behind Hermione and catch Mattie under the arms, lifting him into the air.

"Wolfling!" He cried, grinning as the boy laughed and squirmed.

"Padfoot!" He laughed. "Let me down!" Sirius seemed to pause and contemplate for a few seconds.

"Mm…nah…don't think I will." Lizzie giggled behind her hand and Hermione gratefully slumped into the seat beside Aoife.

"Sirius let the cub go." Remus laughed. "He can kick you in a rather painful place at the moment." Sirius glanced down and then at the swinging legs and hurriedly let Mattie down. Mattie turned and poked his tongue out at the man. Sirius grinned back cheerfully, a lot happier then any of the Weasley's had seen him since they had begun staying with him. Mrs. Weasley didn't see any of this however, she was fuming, angry eyes fixed on Aoife. She stormed over to the blonde girl.

"How dare you!" She shrieked, eyes blazing. Every head turned to her, even Alastor's and Kingsley's, whose gazes hadn't left the group since they entered. "You think you can come into this house and dish out empty threats?! I will not stand for it!" Aoife grimaced, happy mood at once diminished. She stood; Hermione rising with her, though she didn't move to help her, the blonde girl obviously valued her independence.

"Excuse me?" She asked, rage coating her voice. She was trembling once again, though this time Molly could tell it was from exhaustion, the pain and strain the constant movement was causing her became apparent on the girls face. "How dare I?" Hermione glanced at Cedric and Jake who discretely motioned for her to step away. She did so hastily, pulling Mattie back several feet, keeping him behind her protectively. Mattie's face was drained of colour and he suddenly took refuge in Remus' lap, hiding his face in the older werewolf's robes.

"Yes!" Mrs Weasley screeched. "How dare you assume you have a position in this household? How dare you assume you have authority! You are a guest and you should-"

"YOU STUPID HYPOCRITICAL WHORE!" The blonde snarled. "How dare _I_? How dare you think you control us! How dare you imply that we are not capable of looking after our little brother! WHAT GIVES YOU THAT RIGHT?!" Mrs Weasley was not to be deterred.

"I am an adult! He need's a proper mother, someone who can look after him and-" In a second Aoife had snatched a knife off a table and started for Mrs Weasley. In the same second Lizzie was beside the blonde, arms wrapped securely across her chest and holding her away from Molly as her arms flailed, reaching towards her.

"YOU FUCKING SLUT!" Aoife screamed, Hermione was sure she saw a glass crack. "HOW ABOUT I SCAR THAT PILE OF SHIT YOU CALL A FACE! SEE HOW FUCKING QUALIFIED YOU ARE THEN!!"

"You see!" Molly boomed. "You are no where near fit to look after a child!" Aoife's thrashing increased and Lizzie cursed as the knife struck her arm, Aoife suddenly went limp.

"YOU THNK YOU ARE?!" She screamed. "You think you can look after Mattie when Voldemort comes for him!? You think you can protect him from them? You can't even protect your son from us! WHAT FUCKING GOOD ARE YOU?!" Molly stepped back, visibly shocked. In an instant she had her wand in front of her and aimed at the struggling girls.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh, I dare!" Aoife replied grimly. "Try it bitch. JUST FUCKING TRY IT!" Molly didn't move and Aoife laughed dryly. "See? You can't even hex someone who's a threat to you, how the fuck are you meant to hex someone who's a threat to him?" Cold eyes met Molly's for the second time that day. "You can't protect him. THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'D EVER TRUST YOU!" Molly grimaced, a snarl growing in her throat and she raised her wand.

"INCENDIO!" She shrieked, wand pointed at the two girls. Lizzie's eyes widened and Aoife grinned in grim satisfaction.

"PROTEGO!"

"EXPILLIARMUS!" Molly's wand went flying from her hand, to land near Remus and suddenly an enraged Sirius was next to the two girls, the hex having hit the conjured shield harmlessly. Aoife slumped in Lizzie's arms, suddenly unable to hold herself upright. Sirius had only cast the shielding spell however, and everyone was shocked at the second casters. Bill and Charlie Weasley stood in front of their mother, protecting the two girls from her view and visibly shaking with rage, the same rage that burned in their eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Bill yelled, shocking his family and terrifying his mother. No one answered, and Charlie glared at all of them, easily as pissed off as Bill.

"You…what are you doing Bill? Charlie?!" Molly screamed at them.

"What's going on?" Arthur Weasley's voice came from the kitchen door. The Weasley children turned to wordlessly greet their father, but Charlie and Bill's gaze remained locked with their mothers. Sirius, now holding an exhausted Aoife upright whilst Lizzie glared bloody murder at the red headed woman. Mattie was buried in Remus' embrace, hiding from the shouting a praying that his sister's wouldn't be hurt whilst Hermione and Remus comforted him and attempted to get him to calm down and stop shaking. Cedric and Jake were on their feet now, glaring murderously at Mrs Weasley and Moody and Kingsley had backed away, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire.

"I think I'd like to know that as well." Albus Dumbledore's grave voice rang through the room, and those who had turned could see a shocked Harry standing in front of him. Bill's furious blue eyes challenged Molly's enraged brown.

"Well _mother_." Bill suggested through clenched teeth. "Are you going to explain? Or am I?"

"She's an insolent brat!" Molly snapped, shocking everyone in the room. "She tried to attack me with a knife!"

"YOU TRIED TO CURSE HER!" Bill screamed, shocking everyone. "SHE'S INJURED AND YOU CAST A BURNING CHARM AT HER!"

"She's fine." Molly replied tightly.

"Because Sirius cast a shield charm!" Charlie screamed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"She dared to blame me for what happened to Bill!"

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" Bill roared, shocking everyone to silence. "YOU TRIED TO CONTROL THEM, TRIED TO TAKE THEIR BROTHER AWAY FROM THEM AND YOU TRIED TO DO IT ALL AGAIN!"

"I can look after him better then they can!" Molly shrieked.

"YOU'VE TERRIFIED HIM!" Charlie thundered, brown eyes flashing like molten rock, swinging an arm to where Mattie continued to hide in Remus' embrace. "AND YOU ATTACKED A SEVERELY INJURED AND UN-ARMED FIFTEEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

"She threatened me and-" Molly was cut off, as was all the screaming, by Sirius' deadly quiet voice.

"Get out." Molly looked at him in shock.

"Excuse me?" Hardened silver eyes met her brown, hatred pouring out of the metallic depths.

"Get out. Get your stuff and get the fuck out of my house." Sirius repeated. "You aren't welcome here." Molly's eyes flashed.

"You can't tell me what to­-"

"YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY HERE!" Sirius yelled, turning her earlier words against her. "YOU HAVE NO POSITION IN THIS HOUSEHOLD AND YOU'VE TERRIFIED MY FAMILY AND ESPECIALLY WOLFLING! GET OUT!" Molly sucked in a sharp breath and turned from Sirius to her children.

"Pack your things, we're going home." She demanded.

"You misunderstand me Molly." Sirius interrupted. "I want _you _out. Your children haven't attempted to harm my family; they're free to stay for as long as they want. You however, you I never want to see in this house again." He glanced at Alastor and Kingsley. "And who the fuck let you two back in? KREACHER!" The house elf appeared with a crack.

"Sirius." Dumbledore began in a neutral tone. "I think you're over-reacting a little."

"She attacked my family Albus!" Sirius hissed. "They are safe under this roof for as long as they need be and she attacked them and she tried to assume more authority in this house then even you are entitled to."

"They aren't even your family!" Molly hissed, obviously still angry. "They're death eater rejects!" Immediately Jake was in front of her, unsurprisingly throughout this whole episode, it was Cedric who kept his head.

"What did I tell you?" Jake growled. "I said it to you not ten minutes ago you bitch. I told you, do not threaten my family. I told you, you would end up like the last person. He had a wife who was pregnant, a three year old daughter and an eight year old son. He threatened my family and he insulted them." Jake's cold green eyes penetrated Molly's brown, reaching into the depths of her soul, letting her know every word he spoke was true, she shivered. "We tore him up and fed him to chimeras. Don't think we won't do the same to you. Don't even begin to assume that you're safe from us."

"Jake." Cedric was suddenly behind him. "Calm down." His blue eyes joined Jakes green in tearing through Molly's soul. "She'll get what's coming to her." Jake didn't move, still staring at Molly and for a brief moment, Cedric thought his saw red in his brother's eyes, but he blinked and it was gone. Cedric grabbed Jake's shoulder forcefully. "JAKE! You're acting like dad!" Jake stumbled back, suddenly horrified, green eyes scared and looking pleadingly into Cedric's blue. Aoife gasped; her eyes wide, Mattie's shaking increased and Lizzie mumbled curses under her breath. Jake took a few deep breaths and left the room, pushing wordlessly past Harry, Dumbledore and Arthur. Cedric ignored the confused looks and looked at Mrs Weasley. "You're wrong."

"What?" She asked, angry and confused at once.

"Sirius, Remus and Hermione. We trust them. We see them as family and Severus too. If you ever threaten them again, the next time, I won't stop my brother." Cedric left the room, following his brother. Molly turned suddenly cold eyes to Sirius.

"Pretending doesn't make a family."

"MOLLY!" Dumbledore's angered voice rang out. "That is more than enough." The woman turned to face him and her shocked husband. "I think it would be best for all parties if you were to leave for a while." Dumbledore said slowly. "You are causing un-needed tension and are quickly losing us our most important allies."

"But-"

"GET OUT YOU HARPY!" Lizzie screeched. "OUT!" A strange noise rang through the room and the head of a rattlesnake suddenly reared up out of Lizzie's shoulder, rising above the girls head and hissing, fangs showing. Half of its body remained in Lizzie, fascinating everyone in the room and terrifying Molly. She heard another hissing sound and glanced down to find a six foot long tiger snake at her heels. Her head shot up and eyes searched out Aoife's face. The blonde allowed a smug grin to cross her face before turned back to the task of attempting to convince Mattie to leave the shelter he had made out of Remus and his robes.

"Kreacher!" Sirius commanded. "Throw them out!" The house elf looked at him questioningly. "Her and those two." He pointed at them and a delighted look fixed itself onto Kreacher's face. He flicked his wrists and the three in question rose into the air, floated out into the hallway and were thrown ungracefully into the street.

"Sirius." Dumbledore began, Sirius cut him off.

"No. Albus I'm sorry. But this is my family. This is my house. And I will not stand for it! She _attacked _Aoife Albus! The girl can't even stand by herself and that bitch attacked her!" Dumbledore sighed in defeat.

"All I ask is for you to reconsider and allow them back in at some point." Sirius turned to Kreacher.

"If they try to come back in, hex 'em." Kreacher grinned happily and bowed, leaving the room. Sirius turned, ignoring Dumbledore, and stalked back over to Remus, Hermione and Aoife, who had finally managed to convince Mattie to come out. The werewolf was sitting in Aoife's lap while she slowly rocked him back and forth, stroking his hair, calming him and convincing him that everything was fine. Lizzie shifted awkwardly from one foot to another as Bill Weasley turned to face her.

"Umm…hi…" She began uncertainly. "A…about before-"

"I'm sorry." Bill cut her off. She jerked her gaze up to him, mouth dropping open, his siblings, save Charlie, echoed the look.

"Wh…what? I attacked you, I almost _killed _you, and you're apologising to _me_?" Bill nodded.

"I provoked you, and before that my mother did. I tried to hex you while your back was turned, I would have done the same in your position. So I'm sorry." Lizzie stared at him, obviously shocked.

"Umm…s'okay…" She muttered. "Uh…thanks…for um…helping us…" She trailed off uncertainly and shook her head. "God I hate conversations…"

* * *

**Read and Review Please**

-Tazzi-Devil- with Blueflamefreak


	6. Chapter 5

Hey all, well here is another chappie. this will probably be the last for about a month as Bluefreak and I have year 12 exams to look foward to (Joy...)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything you recognise and I own those thing that you don't :) so that means Cedric, Lizzie, Aoife Jake and Mattie.

**Please Read and Review**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

Cedric stood in the hallway for a few seconds after leaving the kitchen, unsure of where his brother had gone. He scanned the first floor from where he stood, nothing, there was nothing. No sign or clue as to where his brother had gone. He sighed; he hadn't wanted to resort to this. He relaxed his mental shields and reached a thin tendril of magic, searching for his brothers' mind. He felt it connect with a wall and cursed Jake for a fool. _Damn it Jake! We need to talk about this!_ He shook his head in defeat. He _really _hadn't wanted to resort to this. Morphing was taxing, and he had already morphed and fought once today. He was powerful, so he could keep it up for another long while without getting tired. It did creep him out to feel his bones shift though and it was the principal of the matter. He had had a long rest between, so it really didn't affect him, but in a battle he need all the power he had to be constantly switching forms, and no matter what anyone said, no where was safe. Death Eaters could attack anywhere, at anytime and he knew he would be there, fighting. He couldn't stand to see those masked freaks hurting people. Cedric shook his head and made his decision. 

He felt his bones shift and twist painlessly and he shuddered, still not liking the sensation. Seconds later his human form was replaced by a full grown red wolf. Scents flooded his senses and he quickly blocked most of them out, focusing only on his brothers. He found the newest strand and forced himself to not let out the howl of success that was bubbling inside him. Instead he put his nose to the ground and followed the scent, noticing at once that it led upstairs and that it was quickly fading. Jake had run, he hadn't wanted anyone to follow him, least of all his own brother. Cedric growled in annoyance and raced up the stairs, following the scent. He was on the third floor landing when he heard the commotion downstairs. His ears perked up and he glanced down in time to see Kreacher throwing Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Molly Weasley out the door and onto the street. He snicked, as much as a wolf could, and continued after his brother. The scent became fresher and he quickened his pace until he reached a creaking staircase. He breathed in deep and realisation struck him. This place was secluded and mostly unused. But he could smell three other people, Remus, Sirius and Mattie. _So this is where Mattie disappeared off to…it explains why we couldn't find him. _He padded silentlyup the stairs, ignoring the creaking and continuing up them at a fast pace until he reached the old wooden landing. Obviously very few knew of this room and he wasn't surprised to find that there was only door on the whole landing. He changed back to his human form, knowing that Jake was inside. He quietly pushed the door open and found his brother standing in front of the overly large window, casting a long shadow across the room. Cedric silently walked over to his brother, stopping only when he reached his side. Jake was leaning forward, forehead lightly touching the window in front of him and eyes staring unseeingly out the window into the bright morning light, one arm resting above his head, against the glass.

"Jake?" Cedric asked quietly, placing a hand gently on his brothers' shoulder. Jake didn't answer and Cedric allowed him his silence, trying to understand his brothers silence, or at least understand what was so interesting in the streets to hold Jake's interest for so long. It took him several minutes to realise that his brother wasn't looking out the window but into it. He was staring directly into his reflected green eyes. He was about to ask, when he felt his brother shift, pushing away from the window to stand straight, eyes never leaving his reflection, but now darting to look over every part of his face. He slowly turned, as if just realising Cedric stood behind him. Scared green eyes locked with Cedric's calm blue and Cedric felt his insides clench, not used to being the one his brother needed. Jake was the older twin, he was meant to look after Cedric, not the other way around.

"Cedric…" Jake murmured. "Did I…did I change? At all?" Cedric frowned, obviously confused by the quiet inquiry.

"Change?" He asked. "Like, over the years or… recently?" Jake looked away, staring back at his reflection.

"Either…both…" Cedric hesitated, unsure of how to answer his brother's question.

"Uh…" He sighed distractedly. "You have…I mean…" He threw up his hands. "We've all changed Jake. We've all gotten stronger and looked after each other and … we've all learnt…we became stronger as a family…I don't know what you're wanting me to say here bro." Jake didn't say anything for a while and Cedric resigned himself to standing behind his twin, uncomfortable with the silence but knowing Jake needed to think.

"Did…did I change…when…before…when I was threatening Mrs. Weasley…did I change?" Cedric heard the dread in Jake's tone and immediately resolved to not tell him of the flash of red he thought he saw.

"No…" He mumbled. "You didn't change you just…you weren't yourself…" Jake made a noise, somewhere between a groan and a strangled laugh. "Jake?"

"I'm scared." The brunette admitted softly. "I…I feel like I'm turning into dad, and it scares the shit out of me…I don't want to be like him Ced…"

"You aren't turning into dad Jake." Cedric whispered, shocked at his brothers line of thought. "No way in hell…"

"That's what you say Cedric." Jake shook his head. "But I'm already closer to being him than you…"

"Jake-"

"I already look like him Ced." Jake cried. "I look like him, I'm like his fucking clone and…I can't look in a mirror without wondering if I'm going to turn out like him! And I don't want to, I don't want to be him but…you said it yourself, I'm acting like him!" Cedric rolled his eyes, not believing half of what Jake said.

"Jake, we're twins." He said. "We look like each other."

"You look like mum Cedric…" Jake murmured. "You look just like her, and I look like dad…I'm closer to becoming him…and it terrifies me…" Cedric bit his lip, suddenly realising the torment his twin was needlessly putting himself through. Cedric wordlessly pulled his brother into a hug, comforting him and allowing him to draw reassurance from the embrace. "I don't want to be like him Cedric." Jake whispered and Cedric felt tears dripping from his twins eyes onto his blood stained shirt.

"You won't be. Ever," He pulled back and forced his twin to meet his eyes and take every word he said seriously. "We won't let it. Aoife, Lizzie, Mattie, Sev, even Hermione Sirius and Remus. We will not let you be like him. We'll kill you before it gets to that." Jake held his brothers gaze, silently thanking him before moving away, back to the window and transforming into his own wolf form. The timber wolf lay in front of the window, silently looking out of it, into the busy street, giving a toothy grin as he saw an enraged Molly glaring venomously at the door, muggles giving her odd looks as they passed.

'_**Jake?'**_Cedric's voice entered his mind, obviously relieved that his brother was no longer blocking him, and confused at the laughs that floated through his twins mind. The wolf turned a head to his twin and jerked it towards the window. Cedric transformed into his own wolf form and the red wolf joined the timber by the window, the two curling together like they did when they were pups and staring out the window at the enraged Mrs. Weasley and snickering.

'_**I saw her get thrown out.'**_ Jake explained, and Cedric snickered again.

'_**So did I.'**_ Their conversation gradually dwindle out until, with a slight mental prod, Cedric realised his brother was fast asleep, for which he was grateful. Jake could fool the others, but Cedric was his twin and he could tell Jake hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately. There was a sudden creak as the door opened and a muffled gasp. Cedric raised his head and looked towards the door. He felt Jake shift next and flattened his ears against his skull, bared his teeth and growled warningly. The door snapped shut and he heard footsteps hurry away. He mentally shrugged and settled back down beside his brother, checking he was still asleep, before closing his eyes himself.

* * *

The atmosphere in the kitchen was tense, everybody forcing themselves to continue on like nothing had happened. Lizzie was talking with Remus once again, still sending Bill confused looks every now and then. Aoife was talking to Hermione and Sirius was playing with Mattie. Cedric and Jake had not returned and this caused several people to be on edge. Bill and Charlie were conversing quietly and blatantly ignoring their sibling's questions. Dumbledore was sitting at the centre of the table quietly contemplating with a trouble look on his face, beside him Arthur Weasley was doing his best to come to terms with the fact that his wife had just be thrown out of the house for _attacking_ one of the girls. Fred and George were unusually silent and Ron was having a somewhat strained conversation with Harry who looked equally as strained and shocked that Mrs. Weasley had been thrown out. Ginny had left several minutes ago, wanting some space and wanting to be somewhere other than in the kitchen were her mother had gone AWOL.

"Miss Potter." Dumbledore interrupted her conversation with Remus rather abruptly. Every head present turned the watch the conversation and all other conversations ceased. "I admit myself curious as to the location of Jake and Cedric. It seems they have disappeared rather suddenly." Lizzie bit her lip but grinned.

"Yeah, I noticed that. Don't worry though; Jake just needs to calm down and Cedric went to look after him." Lizzie nodded decisively. "They're fine."

"What did he mean?" Fred asked suddenly. All eyes turned to him, waiting for him to clarify. "He told Jake he was acting like their dad…and you all freaked out, especially Jake." Lizzie grimaced slightly.

"I can't tell you who their dad is." She muttered quietly. "But Jake had every reason in the world to freak out." Ginny disrupted the conversation by walking in, looking quite shell shocked.

"Ginny?" Arthur asked, concern radiating from his voice and he hurried to his daughters' side. "What's wrong?" Ginny looked around the room dumbly before her gaze settled on Sirius.

"There are wolves in your attic." She murmured. Sirius' brow knitted in confusion.

"There's what?" Lizzie merely grinned and looked at Dumbledore.

"See! I told you they'd be fine!" Questioning gazes met her words and she rolled her eyes, feebly blowing air at her fringe in an attempt to get it out of her eyes. "Jake and Cedric have identically forms. Two of which, are male lions and wolves."

"It growled at me." Ginny stated again, still looking disturbed at having seen two full grown wolves. Lizzie grinned.

"Which one? The timber wolf or the red wolf?"

"The light one?" Ginny replied, it came out as more of a question and Aoife grinned.

"Cedric."

"The other one was sleeping I think…"

"Definitely Cedric who growled at you then." Lizzie agreed. "He was just making sure you didn't wake Jake up is all. He didn't mean to scare you." Ginny nodded silently.

"I can believe that…I'm going to my room." Ginny exited, looking slightly less frazzled then when she walked in and thankfully, less upset at her mothers 'banishment' from Grimmauld Place.

* * *

It was hours later, darkness had spread across London and no one had seen hide or hair of any of the morphers since lunch. Harry and Ron had disappeared into their room and had soon been joined by Ginny; together the two had explained to Harry in detail what had taken place in the kitchen. Harry had kept his thoughts to himself, refusing to take a side and they had reluctantly let it drop. Fred and George had returned to their room as well, but chose to come down to the kitchen a few times. Bill and Charlie had disappeared completely, telling Dumbledore and their father that they were going to Diagon Alley for one reason or another. Arthur and Dumbledore had, for the better part of the day, remained in the kitchen, quietly discussing the incident in the kitchen and then later, ministry business and the outcome of Harry's trial. They had talked for several hours until Arthur was called into work at the ministry. Dumbledore had sat alone in the kitchen, once again contemplating, until Remus had walked in, taking refuge from Sirius and Mattie. The two Marauder's had taken it upon themselves to play with Mattie whilst the four morpher's had held a small counsel made up of themselves and Hermione, about what to say to the Order when the members arrived, Hermione had been asked to attend to give them a small amount of insight as to what the order was fully about.

Now, as night had fallen, the Order of the Phoenix had begun to gather in 12 Grimmauld Place. The early arrivals, such as Dedalus Diggle and Hestia Jones were quite shocked to see an enraged Mrs. Weasley screaming abuse at the house, the muggles had already written her off as a raving mad women, and were equally as shocked as any time she attempted to enter the house, Sirius' house elf would send her flying back with a blissful grin on it's old face. At one point Sirius had answered and glared coldly at Molly whilst allowing the other's in. But as night had fallen, Mrs Weasley had retreated to the burrow, for her own safety. Once everyone, minus Remus and Sirius, had gathered in the kitchen, Dumbledore rose, attracting attention to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Before Sirius and Remus arrive," He began. "I am going to request that no one does or says anything that could anger Sirius."

"Why not?" Tonks asked grinning. "It's fun to annoy him." Dumbledore grinned back at her cheerfully.

"Yes, but Sirius has begun to …forcefully request that people who are a cause of anger or tension…be…removed from the house."

"He's kicking people out?" Diggle asked bluntly. Dumbledore nodded.

"And as some of you who were here before dark would have noticed, Mrs Weasley was kept out of the house by Kreacher and Sirius himself. Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt were also thrown out of the house."

"Oh god, what did she do now?" Severus Snape groaned. Every head turned to face him and he scowled at the headmaster. "Didn't I tell you all not to piss any of them off? What did she do this time? Wasn't it enough Bill almost died this morning?" Shocked murmurs echoed through the room and Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'm still a little shaky on the details myself Severus. Arthur, Harry and I had only just returned from the ministry when Sirius demanded she leave." Severus shook his head. "But from what I gathered, Molly attacked Aoife." Snape paused for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, that'd do it."

"Molly attacked someone?" Tonks asked, her eyes wide. "Merlin…who?"

"My god-daughter and her friend." Remus answered as he entered the room, followed by Sirius. Everyone eyes went wide at the sight of Mattie clinging to Sirius' back. Mattie released the man and grinned at him and Remus for a second before racing out of the room with an excited grin, calling back.

"I'll get Lizzie!" The door swung close.

"Mattie!" The boy ran back in as Dumbledore called to him. "Please ask her to wait for half an hour." Mattie nodded and raced back out and Sirius and Remus found their seats, ignoring the strange looks sent their way by the other Order members.

"Who is Aoife?" One of the witches gathered there asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"For several months now I have been aware that Voldemort has been planning on raising a second Morpher army."

"But any Morpher born has been executed." Emmiline Vance interrupted. Dumbledore shook his head.

"Six months ago I was contacted by a morpher." Every person in the room stilled; eyes wide and focused on Dumbledore. "She is fifteen years old and has been raised by Death Eaters since she was just over a year old. She divulged Voldemort's plan to me and claimed that herself and her friends, three of who are morphers and the last, being the seven year old boy Sirius was carrying, who is a werewolf, 'wanted out'. I offered them sanctuary and asked them to remain under Voldemort for the time being, as spies."

"There are morphers…alive?" Tonks asked, eyes wide. Dumbledore nodded.

"And all of them are here, one of them severely injured. They are also incredibly protective of each other and the young werewolf."

"So naturally Molly decided to attack the one who was injured." Sirius interjected. "That pissed me off and I kicked her out. She doesn't come back in…ever!"

"Sirius, I ask you to please reconsider your stance on that." Dumbledore begged. "You cannot possibly expect her children to-"

"School starts in three weeks Albus, they'll be fine." Sirius interrupted. "Alternatively I'm fully prepared to allow Jake and Cedric to have a go at her. We already saw Lizzie almost kill Bill this morning. And Jake did suggest feeding parts of Molly to a chimera, I rather liked that idea." Dumbledore sighed and massaged his temples, already getting a headache.

"Sirius-"

"We've been through this Dumbledore. She stays out, or she's chimera meat." Sirius sat back; ignoring the shocked looks sent his way and effectively ending the conversation.

"Why?" Tonks asked. "I mean, why were they kicked out? What did they do that pissed Sirius off?" Sirius snorted and slumped down in his chair; Dumbledore shot him a look and then began to explain.

"Early this morning Moody and Shacklebolt dropped by and, after hearing about the kids from Molly, Sirius and Remus, began stating that they were obviously using glamour charms and that they weren't to be trusted."

"That's fair enough." Tonks admitted. "We don't know what they're hiding if they don't take them off."

"As I earlier told the headmaster and Moody and Shacklebolt." Snape interrupted. "I have seen the children without the glamour charms once, six years ago. And as I told them, what I saw continues to give me nightmares. They have been through more, seen more and done more than most grown wizards ever did in the first war." His black eyes, which up until now had remained fixed on a spot on the table, rose to meet the eyes staring at him. "They have been tortured, and Aoife was hurt severely. They wear the glamour charms to allow everyone else, some peace of mind. Though I am fairly certain Miss Granger would have seen at least one of them without the charms."

"Moody and Kingsley kept pushing it, and then started on Mattie because he was a werewolf," He glanced at Remus then, as did most present. "So I kicked them out." Sirius concluded before adding. "Molly got kicked out because she's a bitch."

"Sirius." Dumbledore warned uselessly. Sirius looked him in the eye and shrugged.

"She didn't take the warnings seriously, she pissed Lizzie off and implied that they can't look after Mattie. Bitch!" Dumbledore sighed reluctantly.

"I agree with you Sirius, but regardless of what occurred, Moody and Shacklebolt are right." All eyes turned to the aged man. "Tonks too, we need to know more about them then just Lizzie's name. They need to remove the charms." Sirius leapt to his feet, Remus following quickly.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Sirius yelled, eye blazing. "You think we can't trust her?!"

"I am not saying that Sirius!" Dumbledore stated, quickly ending the argument. "I fully trust her and her friends, as I know several of you do. I am saying that they cannot expect the entire Order to cooperate and trust them if they do not divulge information about themselves." Sirius and Remus slumped back in their seats, defeated for now.

"How did she almost kill Bill?" McGonagall asked, steering the conversation away from glamour charms and secrets and onto something that had clearly disturbed her. "And where are he and Charlie?"

"They buggered off after lunch and he tried to hex me while my back was turned. From then on it was carpe jugulum." Came the explanation as Lizzie walked purposefully into the room and took a seat next to Severus, looking decisively at the chair for a moment before swinging it around and straddling it, crossing her arms over the back and resting her head on them. All eyes remained on her, and everyone remained silent, shock causing their skin to pale and their jaws to drop. Lizzie ignored all them and inclined her head to Snape. "Hey Sev, what's up?" Severus shrugged.

"Meetings, cleaning my kitchen from Aoife's last experiment…"

"Still?" Lizzie asked, a teasing grin on her face. "I love her to bits, but the girl _can't_ brew a good potion." Dumbledore couldn't decide what was more amusing, watching the two bicker back and forth, or watching everyone else's expressions.

"She can't brew any potion." Snape muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm still trying to get that green gunk off the roof. Magic won't work on it."

"Ohhh, Sev's gone muggle! Look at those muggle muscles!" The constant teasing somehow managed to snap the Order members out of their shock.

"My god…" Sturgis Podmore mumbled, shock rendering his coherent thought to be limited. "She…looks just like Lily…" A murmur of agreement ran through the room and Lizzie ended her conversation with Snape and grinned at him cheekily. Dumbledore allowed a small smile to cross his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Order of the Phoenix, I introduce you, to Miss Elizabeth Lily Potter." There were a few seconds of silence and then an uproar of voices, each clambering on top of the other to have their questions heard and answered. Those who had been aware of Lizzie's identity, such as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sirius, Remus and Snape, watched all of this in amusement, Lizzie's eyes went wide at the pure childlike competition for Dumbledore's attention.

"My god…how the hell do you people expect to _win_ this war?" Her voice, to the further amusement of Dumbledore, caused the mass of voices to still immediately, all eyes once again focusing on the red head. "Oh please don't do that…."

"Dumbledore what is going on!?" Elphias Doge demanded. "Since when has there been another Potter?!" Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Um…since I was born?" She suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "You know, not sure if that helps you or anything, but I like to think my existence mattered then."

"Lizzie, please." Dumbledore asked patiently. Lizzie sighed.

"Fine, I'll be good."

"That is an impossibility that runs through your family." Snape muttered and McGonagall cracked a grin. Dumbledore too smirked before answering the question.

"Miss Potter is the morpher that contacted me. As I recently discovered Remus was always aware of her existence, it seems Lily and James trusted only Remus with that little piece of information." Lizzie snorted.

"Hey, Sirius would've known if he had paid attention to the 'little voices in his head'." Sirius's chair legs hit the floor with a bang.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Lizzie grinned in response.

"You thought you were crazy. It was quite amusing."

"Lily and James?" Podmore interrupted. "What do they have to do with this?" Lizzie rolled her eyes at the Order's slow interpretation skills.

"Lizzie," Snape began, wanting to get through this as quickly as possible. "Is the twin sister of Harry." Lizzie's head snapped around to face him.

"Oh my god, you used his name…" Snape responded by shoving her harshly in the shoulder, sending her flying off her chair with a surprised squawk.

"POTTER HAS A TWIN?!" Lizzie sat up off the ground, unsure of who had said it.

"Technically it's me who _has_ a twin and Harry _is_ the twin. I WAS BORN FIRST DAMN IT!" Dumbledore cleared his throat and Lizzie calmed down once again with a quick roll of her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

"Does the prior decision still hold?" Dumbledore asked, ignoring Lizzie's mumbled 'I'm not gonna like this am I?' and facing the gathered order members. Whilst some, such as Tonks, Snape, Remus and Sirius had voted against the 'prior decision', the majority still voted in favour of it. Dumbledore turned to the once again seated girl.

"Lizzie," He began gently, Lizzie's eyes went wide.

"Already not liking."

"The Order, or the majority of them, does not think you and your friends trustworthy until the charms are removed." Lizzie's eyes quickly searched out Sirius, Remus and Sev who all shrugged regretfully. She sighed and stood.

"I need to talk to the others about it." She murmured, walking over to the door. "Merlin, you people act like you _want_ to see Aoife's guts spilling all over the floor." Several people's eyes bulged out of their heads in surprise at the comment and Dumbledore quickly steered the conversation onto Order business as they waited for Lizzie and to avoid any questions that could spring up.

* * *

Lizzie remained upstairs for close to an hour and by the time she returned, there was nothing more to talk about except for her. The entire Order, however, was surprised to find two boys walking after her.

"Lizzie-" Dumbledore began, but Lizzie held up a hand and cut him off.

"Nah uh!" She looked him in the eye, her playful demeanour gone. "I'm not happy about this Albus, none of us are. The only thing stopping Aoife from coming down and screaming bloody murder at all of you is that Mattie fell asleep on her. So we're going to do this my way, got it?"

"What if we don't?" Emmiline Vance asked daringly.

"Well then two things will happen. I will go lion and rip your throat out for pissing me off, and you will lose us as allies, and I _know_ that's something you can't afford." No one said anything and Lizzie continued. "So this is how it's going to work. Cedric and Jake," She pointed at each in turn and Severus noticed they had left their cloaks upstairs, which was unusual. "Will remove their glamour charms so that you guys know we aren't Voldemort or Lord forbid, Lucius Malfoy, in disguise. Don't give me that look, I prefer Mouldy Old Voldy to blondie any day. I will take some veritaserum and I will answer any questions about myself or the others _within reason_. Got it?" Lizzie growled and every head in the room nodded at once, though a few looked rather irritated to be taking orders from a fifteen year old. Lizzie nodded in return and motioned to Cedric and Jake.

The two raised their wands and muttered 'Finite Incantatem'. The air about them seemed to shimmer and fall away; leaving both boys standing before the order in matching faded blue jeans and black t-shirts, rather than the expensive looking dress shirts and heavy dark blue denim they had imposed over themselves. The jeans were faded to the point of almost being white, and obviously severely worn. There were rips in the knees and all over the material, revealing small patches of skin here and there. From the knee down on Jake's left leg was stiffer then the rest and a rustic brown which they soon realised was dried blood. The same rust colour surrounded a tear on the thigh of Cedric's right leg which Remus recognised to be a stab wound. The t-shirts were in slightly better condition, obviously as worn as the jeans and had faded to a blackish grey. Jake's shirt stretched across his chest and shoulders, obviously too small, Cedric, having less muscle than Jake did not have that problem, but the left shoulder of his shirt had been torn and hung down his arm. The Order's attention however was drawn to the numerous bruises, cuts and scratches that littered the twins pale skin. There was more bruises than skin, Tonks noted grimly, some fresh and an ugly purple-blue whilst some where definitely older, fading to a sickly yellow. Most eyes had skimmed over the smaller cuts and scratches and were now focused on the huge gash down Cedric's shoulder. Severus frowned.

"How'd you get that Cedric?" The blonde boy glanced at it and shrugged, wincing slightly as the wound re-opened.

"Lizzie going nuts this morning. Or do you not recall the two lion's tackling each other down three flights of stairs?"

"Ah." Eyes continued to roam across the twins bodies, taking in and assessing the damage and it was Tonks who first noticed the scars.

"Oh my god." She whispered, her eyes locked on the scars that crossed the twins' eyes. All eyes were soon drawn to them. A deep gash like scar ran down Cedric's left eye cutting through his eyebrow and disappearing under the piece of white cloth that held his longish hair out of his eyes. It ran down through his eye and continued on, stopping halfway down his cheek. The wound was a raw red with a brown tinge and looked to be still healing. Jake had one the same on his right eye, though his was a different pattern. His crossed through his eye, cutting through his eyebrow in two places and once again disappeared into the white cloth wrapped around his head. The scar crossed through his eye and ended halfway down his cheek as well, it almost looked like an 'x'. This one made Tonks feel nautious as Cedrics could be explained by carelessness, but Jake's was in such a fashion that it was quite obvious that his, and Cedric's scars were delibrate. Someone had held them down whilst another had scarred them.

"They were done with a cursed dagger." Jake muttered, gently touching the scar on his eye. "They'll never fully heal. We've had them since we were eight." Now Tonks knew she was going to be sick. She stood and raced from the room, hands clamped tightly over her mouth as she hurried to the nearest bathroom, half of the eyes in the room watched her go and Snape nodded his head grimly.

"That's exactly what I did." Lizzie nodded her head to him, and noticed Cedric and Jake had begun to shift uncomfortably due to all the eyes focused on them.

* * *

Please read and review 

_-Tazzi-Devil- in association with Blueflamefreak_


End file.
